Abril
by Clauverry
Summary: Finn Wolfhard/Millie Bobby Brown "Pienso en abril, en la sencilla, contradicción. Brilla la lluvia con el sol, en un pacto, un instante... o tiempo más." Hay varias cosas de las cuales Millie está harta, de pretender ser perfecta, de llevar una vida dónde finge que todo está bien, de siempre tratar de quedarle bien a sus padres, de estar enferma, de Finn...
1. p r ó l o g o

**Solo una aclaración, esta es una historia de Finn Wolfhard y Millie Bobby Brown ó sea los actores de Mike y Eleven, es un AU, por lo tanto es diferente, tal vez tenga un tono un poco oscuro pero, denle una oportunidad 3**

Her hair is Harlowgold

Her lips are sweet surprise

Her hand are never cold

She's got Bette Davis eyes...

Kim Carnes canta en el radio del auto, es como si sonara a lo lejos, muy, muy lejos de ella, a kilómetros de distancia, como si su hermana no estuviera a un lado tarareando suavemente la tonada, como si las bocinas no se encontraran justo en frente de ella a todo volumen, como si la castaña no estuviera apoyando su ante brazo en el auto sobre la ventana de este que estaba completamente abajo, y sobre este su mentón.

¿Frente a sus ojos? Solo hay árboles, una gran llanura que acompaña la carretera, algunas cercas, hermosos prados, flores, es un gran cambio pasar de la ciudad a un lugar rural, pero se ha pasado todo el camino observando como los edificios pasan a ser casas menos urbanas y finalmente terminan en amplios espacios sin una pizca de civilización, lo ama por unos minutos, la calma, pero sabe que dentro de unas semana se estará muriendo por ver tiendas y centros comerciales, aún así no quiere pensar mucho en eso, en realidad no quiere pensar en nada.

El viento le pega directamente a la cara, le remueve el cabello, sus rulos, y le enfría la nariz, casi una caricia helada, como un complemento el sol brilla de manera potente ese día en especial, por un momento piensa, que en un día normal, con una vida normal, ella estaría de compras con sus compañeros o en un picnic en el parque, descansando, incluso practicando afuera por el hermoso clima, no todos los días el sol brilla así en Indiana, por lo general es frío y aburrido.

Uno se acostumbra a eso con el tiempo.

She'll turn the music on you

You won't have to think twice

She's pures as New York snow

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes_

El hermoso cuadro rural es interrumpido por una extraña entrada, ostentosa y marcada, como una enorme señal para indicar que han llegado al su destino, es obvio que es ahí, Paige ni siquiera espera que el Waze le indique que debe doblar a la derecha para entrar cuando ya lo ha hecho. Ella ni siquiera quiere leer el nombre del lugar por que sabe que la llenará de unas horribles ganas de salir corriendo, y no puede, lo ha prometido.

Así que en vez de eso mira el el reloj, han paso tres horas, significa que está a tres horas de su casa, tres horas de sus padres, de su maravilloso estudio, de sus profesores, de su vida, de su espíritu que se ha quedado en casa dejando un inerte cuerpo, así es como se siente ahora.

Sin ganas jala una pequeña palanca de lado izquierdo de su asiento, esto mueve el respaldar hacia atrás, se recuesta un poco y fija sus manos en el apoya brazos, como aferrándose a sus últimos minutos de vida conforme el auto se va adentrando en el lugar poco a poco, lo único que desea es conservar su esencia por un rato más, sabe que una vez ponga un pie ahí adentro, una vez que se despida de Paige y su auto desaparezca, lo perderá todo para convertirse en otra persona, la persona que le indicarán que sea ahí adentro.

Una parte de ella sabe que lo que es ahora está mal, por eso la han enviado ahí, es un lugar para arreglar lo que está descompuesto, lo que no enorgullece a sus padres, ó sea ella.

...and she'll tease you, she'll unease you

All the better just to please you

She's precocious, and she knows just what it

Take to make a pro blush

She got Greta Garbo's standoof sighs

She's got Bette Davis eyes.

 _"Cariño ¿Recuerdas a los Wolfhard?" preguntó su madre una mañana mientras ella se preparaba para ir a practicar a su estudio, como todos los días, su padre la estaba esperando en la sala mientras leía el periódico por que la iría a dejar. La chica los escuchó al tiempo que guardaba sus calentadores en su mochila._

 _"Los recuerdo, vivían a unas cuantas casas de aquí ¿Su hijo no iba a la escuela con Millie?" la piel se le erizó al momento que empezaron a hablar._

 _"Ese mismo. Linda ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Frank? ¿Flint? " la mujer le miró expectante "Me parece que estudiabas con él luego de clases, le ayudabas con matemática ¿no?" una vocecita en su interior murmuró un: Fue más que eso._

 _"Finn." dijo tajante._

 _" ¡Ese mismo! " apuntó entusiasmada por alguna extraña razón " ¿Recuerdas que apenas terminó el colegio se fue a California porque quería ser músico? Incluso dejó de tocar en la banda de la iglesia."_

 _"Una vez me encontré a su hermano en el supermercado, dijo que le estaba yendo bien, estaba siendo famoso." apenas el señor Brown comentó esto el interés en la conversación se le fue, por lo que se enfocó más en la sección de deportes del periódico, en cambio ella escuchaba con atención, solía ver las entrevistas que daba Finn en internet, era famoso, obvio que le iba más que bien._

 _"Y así era, pero ya sabes como son esos ambientes, imagínate el tipo de muchacho en el que se convirtió." Millie rodó los ojos, su madre era experta en juzgar a los demás " La cosa es que Felicia Moore, su vecina de toda la vida, me ha contado que el chico tuvo una crisis, entre las drogas y esa música del mundo, algo terrible." su respiración se cortó por un segundo al minuto que le escuchaba "E intentó suicidarse, ha sido horrible, todos hablan de eso en la comunidad ¿Puedes creerlo?" su padre dejó el artículo que leía y miró a la mujer algo impresionado._

 _"Pero si es un chiquillo." dijo con desdén "Era como un año mayor que Mille, que cosa tan espantosa."_

 _"Eso creí yo, por suerte lo encontraron a tiempo, ahora está internado, ya sabes en el loquero." el tono odioso en la voz de la mujer no se le quitaba ni contando algo tan triste, el aire y el color volvieron a la chica en el momento que escuchó que no había pasado a más, no era como si le importara realmente, bueno, no tanto, sin embargo no le deseaba ningún mal a Finn, todo lo contrario "Eso le ha pasado por dejar de ir a la iglesia, ya vez, a ese muchacho lo que le hace falta es una cita con el párroco." Al concluir su esposo asintió sin ganas y se levantó para buscar las llaves e ir a dejarla al ensayo "Me alegra tanto que tú seas una buena niña Millie." pronunció una vez que su padre dejó el salón mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con gracia._

 _La castaña recuerda haberle sonreído con falsedad, ella no tenía idea. Un mes después de eso, tuvo su colapso, y justo en sus momento más oscuros, no pudo dejar de pensar en Finn ¿Así se habría sentido él?_

...she'll let you take her home

It whets her appetite

She'll lay you on the throne

She's got Bette Davis eyes...

Paige estaciona el auto frente a una estructura curiosa, al menos eso le parece, tiene grandes puertas de vidrio que se abren con un censor, es como una recepción de hotel, no puede ver mucho lo que hay dentro desde el auto, pero sabe que no es nada comparado con un lugar vacacional, todo lo contrario, es una cárcel, una de pensamientos, una dónde se prohíbe ser diferente, ahí te obligan a ser normal, a adaptarte a los diferentes estándares sociales que imponen lo que está correcto o no.

Es como una máquina, entras mal y sales bien, dentro de lo que cabe, porque es probable que no lo logres solo, probablemente te hagan falta unas "habichuelas mágicas" para funcionar, y así es como saldrá ella, perdida en un mar de inconsciente, es sistemático, así lo hacen todo, así encajas en tu papel.

Un lugar cálido por fuera y por dentro un infierno lleno de demonios internos que luchan por salir y no los dejan.

Vaya, sí que se siente dramática ahora.

She'll take a tumble on you

Roll you like you were dice

Until you come out blue

She's got Bette Davis eyes...

— Creo que llegamos. — el pensamiento se ve interrumpido por la frase de su hermana. La chica sacude su cabeza, parpadea y vuelve al presente — ¿Quieres bajarte? — pregunta con una voz calmaba, como si apaciguara sus palabras conforme van saliendo de su boca.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? — la de ella por el contrario es fría y precisa, está harta de que los demás la traten así, como si fuera la pieza de cristal más frágil del mundo, no se va a romper por que le digan las cosas tal cual, de hecho así fue como comenzó todo, cuando empezó a ver todo como era, cuando la realidad no superó las expectativas.

— Millie... — empieza con una voz severa — Por favor no te comportes así, ya estás muy grande para que juegues a la adolescente berrinchuda. — para unas cosas la tratan como niña y para otras es una adulta, ya ni siquiera sabe qué se supone debería ser — Tienes 19 años, deberías de cuidarte sola.

— ¿Insinúas que no soy capaz hacerlo? — explota furiosa — Porque yo puedo, en serio, si fuera por mí me iría a vivir sola, seguiría estudiando danza, conseguiría un trabajo de medio tiempo y sería feliz, sin la necesidad de que estén controlando mi vida.

— Sí, ajá. — murmura la mayor con sarcasmo — ¿Y luego qué? — mira a Millie expectante — ¿Un día estás en media presentación, te desmayas y resulta que estás hecha un lío? Ya demostraste que no puedes manejar tu vida, que al parecer deben cuidarte. Si quieres vivir sola, si quieres ser independiente, feliz, pues demuestra que tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, trabaja en lo tuyo y sal adelante, porque como vivías antes no es vida, créeme, te ibas a terminar matando. — ¿Cuántas veces no le han dicho algo como eso? ¿Porque la gente cree que una reprimenda la hará cambiar de parecer o mágicamente su vida será otra? Casi puede transportare al momento en el que su madre le gritó en medio hospital mientras su padre la miraba con desaprobación, decepción.

...She'll expose you, when she snows you

Off your Feet with the crumbs, she throws you

She's ferocious and she knows just what it

Takes to make a pro blush

All the boys think, she's a spy, she's got Bette Davis eyes...

 _"¡Eres una ingrata! Te lo hemos dado todo." falsas lágrimas recorrían por las mejillas de su madre, ella solo jugaba con la pulcerilla que le dieron al internarla "¿Qué no ves que al hacerlo nos lastimas a nosotros también? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Acabar con tu vida?" Millie ladeó su cabeza._

 _"No."_

 _"¿Entonces? anda responde." se siente obligada a decir algo pero no tiene ni idea de qué, se siente bastante desconectada del mundo para ese momento "¿No pudiste pensar en nosotros ni un solo segundo?"_

 _Tampoco, no pensaba en ella ni siquiera, es más, no estaba pensando en nada, eso era todo "Lo siento mamá." fue lo único que pronunció sin ganas, lo único que quería era dormir, estaba cansada de escucharla._

 _"Un lo siento no basta Millie." pero ella se empeñaba en seguir con el tema, para ser sinceros, probablemente se lo reprocharía por el resto de su vida "Nunca te lo voy a perdonar." ahí estaba "Me has herido como nunca nadie lo había hecho. " eso no le gustaba, estaba hecha para complacer a sus padres, les había fallado, justo lo que menos quería " ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¡que somos malos padres! " con un dramático ademán se sentó en el sillón del cuarto a llorar, si hubiera podido Millie la hubiera acompañado en su llanto, sin embargo para ese punto había dejado de sentir._

She'll tease you

She'll unease you

Just to please you

She's got Bette Davis eyes...

Salió del auto con el vago recuerdo de su madre, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se dio cuenta que por ella ya esperaban unas enfermeras en la entrada, quiso morir, justo en ese instante, pero resulta que la vida no es tan complaciente.

— Charlie vendrá a verte dentro de poco, apenas regrese de Inglaterra. — le comunicó Paige mientras salía igual y se dirigía a la parte trasera para sacar sus maletas, dos, Millie trató de ayudarla, pero eran demasiado pesadas por lo que las enfermeras terminaron topándolas y llevándosela adentro — Bueno al menos tienen buen servicio. — exclamó más tranquila, ambas se voltearon a ver la institución con desdén.

— Por lo menos... — murmuró en respuesta para luego arrugar la nariz sin ganas.

— Mamá y papá mandan saludos, dicen que les gustaría haber venido pero, ya sabes, trabajo.

— Sí, claro. — era una mentira muy grande y sabía que tanto ella como Paige estaban al tanto de eso — Lo que pasa es que me odian, les doy verguenza, eso es. — su voz era relajada al decir esto, quería pretender que estaba bien con eso, pero por dentro estaba completamente destrozada — No encajo en el lugar de hija perfecta que pretendían tener, lo sé.

— Ya comprenderán. — una mano fue a dar a su hombro meintras su hermana la veía acongojada — Dales tiempo. — justo eso era lo que menos tenía, pero no quería pensar en ello, no ahora, prefirió concentrarse en la muchacha que se dirigía a ellas, parecía joven, como de la edad de Paige, blanca, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro, traía una bata blanca y olía a hospital, justo para hacerla sentir mejor.

— Tú debes ser Millie. — le saludó con un tono amable — Yo seré tu consejera, mi nombre es Natalia Dyer. — extendió la mano a lo que la menor se la tomó a modo de saludo.

— Un gusto. — en realidad no lo era, si por ella fuera no estaría ahí, pero sus padres habían pagado un dineral por su tratamiento, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomarlo. La chica asintió y le dio una mirada a su hermana curiosa.

— Les daré un minuto para que se despidan, te esperaré allá. — dio unos pasos para dejarlas solas y ahí dónde Millie realmente cayó en cuenta, estaba apunto de ser internada en una institución para la salud mental, una clínica, pasaría ahí Dios sabe cuanto tiempo y no volvería casa hasta que la calificaran como "curada", eso significaba, no más baile, no más recitales, no más ballet, no más familia, no más clases, no más vida, eso le golpeó tanto en la cara hasta el punto que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Nos vemos Paige. — le dijo a su hermana tratando de alejarse lo más antes posible, pero ella no la dejó, en cambio la abrazó muy fuerte por un largo minuto, al separarse las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ambas.

— Tienes que mejorar, por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí, si algo te pasase... — las palabras quedaron al aire, Millie no lo soportaba — Sabes que eres mi pequeña hermanita, te quiero.

— Y yo a ti. —respondió tomando su mano — Me pondré mejor y saldré de esto, te lo prometo. — y en verdad quería hacerlo, nunca había sido tan sincera con respecto a sus problemas, esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, no por sus padres, si no por ella, por sus hermanos, ellos merecían algo mejor.

— Adiós Mills, cuídate.

— Lo haré. — concluyó soltando su mano y avanzando hasta dónde se encontraba su consejera, no se volteó ni un solo segundo, no podía, era como un recordatorio de todo lo que dejaba atrás, y no estaba segura de poder sobrellevarlo en ese punto, se conformó con contener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba el auto de su hermana arrancar e irse.

Estaba ahí por una razón, y esa era sobrevivir, sin importar lo mucho que le doliese estar lejos de las cosas que amaba.

She'll expose you

When she snows you

She knows you, she's got Bette Davis eyes.

 **-oo-**

 **¡Hola! Qué gusto tenerle por acá (?) en mi historia, es lo primero que escribo en un montón de tiempo así que estoy muy contenta de volver a escribir algo, espero les haya gustado, en serio.**

 **Si quieren que continúe solo dejen su opinión 3**

 **Clau***


	2. Every breath you take

No ha ni terminado de entrar cuando la requisan, y no es juego, es como... si fuera algún tipo de delincuente, le parece patético, en definitiva no la hace sentir mejor, de hecho es todo lo contrario. "Protocolo" le explica Natalia, revisan todas sus maletas, hasta los más pequeños rincones y bolsillos, luego ella debe pasar por un escáner, como cuando va al aeropuerto, solo que las enfermeras buscan aparte de drogas objetos punzo cortantes que puedan servirte para pasar a mejor vida, cualquier cosa parece ser una buena herramienta para eso, por lo que a Millie le quitan un cortaúñas, una pinza para sacarse las cejas y su rasuradora, le parece espeluznante pensar siquiera en alguno de esos objetos para autolecionarse, pero según Dyer ya ha pasado antes, ella también le explica que decomisarán su celular por los primero meses, y que si lo quiere de vuelta tendrá que ganárselo, ya sea mejorando en su tratamiento o ayudando con algunas cosas, como un modificador de conducta, se acuerda de su madre quien le compraba una paleta o nuevas zapatillas par bailar si al final del la semana lograba obtener una estrella dorada cada día por su buen comportamiento, obvio Millie siempre se ganaba su premio, tal vez eso la llevó a pensar que estaba bien soltarla un poco, terrible error.

Luego de que la requisan su consejera le da un paseo por las instalaciones hasta dejarla en su habitación, ella es como una orientadora para temas pesados, casi una psicóloga, pero no lo es ¿Quién lo entiende? la cosa es que tiene que ir 3 veces por semana a hablar con Natalia, lo cuál no está del todo mal, ya es hora de sacar un poco de todo eso que tiene adentro después de guardárselo por 19 años.

Su cuarto es el 27.

En el pabellón B, lo que en realidad significa el 27B, es algo amplio, tiene dos camas, dos armarios, un baño bastante equipado, por ahora Millie se quedará sola en este, en el momento que alguien llegue le asignarán una nueva compañera con quien deberá compartir; la castaña espera que no sea pronto, por ahora necesita estar sola.

Este pensamiento cambia las primeras noches cuando le toca dormir en la cama sin nadie a su lado, justo antes de la media noche todos parecen hacer fiesta, a esa hora solo se escuchan gritos extraños y es ahí cuando quisiera tener a alguien que le diga que todo está bien, debe jugar a la valiente y acostumbrarse.

Los gritos vienen del pabellón A: Casos especiales, ahí está la gente que lastimosamente no tiene cura, los que realmente no van a mejorar y son casos perdidos, ahí el razonamiento es inexistente, el tercer día, Millie entra uno de sus salones mientras busca la biblioteca y lo primero que sucede es que una chica la golpea, en la cara y de repente un hombre mayor le grita, se siente tremendamente aturdida, por alguna razón así que termina perdiendo el conocimiento, eso no se lo esperaba, lo que hace que termine en la enfermería, ahí conoce al doctor Charlie, quien es su medico designado, él velará por su salud, la pesará todas las mañanas, le planeará una dieta especial y además se encarga de recetarle algunos medicamentos en caso de que los ocupara, por ahora Millie le pide que la deje mantenerse lúcida, él se lo permite solo porque el sentido del humor de la chica parece intacto, incluso cuando la golpearon dejándole el ojo morado, el muchacho le agrada, no es un viejo aburrido que la juzga con solo la mirada, todo lo contrario es muy dulce, tranquilo y tiene un aura sereno, él es quien le explica como llegar a biblioteca y que tenga cuidado con los del pabellón A, es el único, aparte de su consejera, con el que tiene platicas esa primera semana.

Poco a poco Miliie comienza a conocer el Instituto de Indiana para la salud mental, O la Clínica Hawkins, y después de 8 días, ya sabe que el pabellón B, el suyo, es el de "casos temporales" ahí hay personas que reciben un tratamiento durante un periodo con el propósito de salir, como ella, ahí hay personas que tienen Transtornos y traumas leves, depresión, enfermedades, ansiedades, ese tipo de problemas, ahí se siente un poco más cómoda, hay una sala común dónde a veces se sienta a leer un libro o jugar solitario, puede ver que más que nada hay muchos jóvenes de su edad, si no fuera porque a cierta hora del día la mayoría debe hacer una fila para sus medicamentos, la castaña creería que todos en ese pabellón están bien, sin embargo cuando se les queda viendo detenidamente, puede observar manías extrañas, tics, miradas tristes, ahí la vida se ha esfumado, hay muy pocos que se muestras genuinamente felices, es complicado.

En el pabellón C es más como casos médicos, gente con amnesia, alzheimer, personas en coma o tumores cerebrales, cosas relacionadas con la salud mental pero el área va más orientada a la medicina en sí, ese es el pabellón favorito de Millie, porque es el lugar más silencioso de todo el instituto, ahí no hay ruido, ni gritos, ni alborotos, nada, por lo que se la pasa en la sala del C, más que en la de su propio pabellón, le encanta, estar ahí le permite pensar, aparte de ese lugar, le gusta el jardín, está lleno de árboles y hay un pequeño lago con un lindo muelle en el que a veces se sienta a ver el atardecer, aparte de esto la biblioteca es enorme, tiene tantos libros que la chica muere por leerlos todos, luego tienen varios salones en los que se reciben clases de manualidades, teatro, música, literatura y demás, sin embargo para eso hay que apuntarse. Justo en medio del instituto está el comedor, que es su lugar menos favorito, pero por lo demás todo parece medianamente bien, si exceptúa el aura a desesperación que se respira en cada centímetro.

Sin embargo luego de dos semanas se da cuenta que con los únicos que habla es con su consejera y el doctor Heaton, ahí es cuando se siente melancólica, por lo que acude a Natalia esa misma tarde decidida a entrar en alguna clase, es hora de hacer unos pocos amigos, por más torpe que resulte, debe de haber alguien quien la incluya en su grupo o algo por el estilo.

— Bueno. — empieza la señorita Dyer acomodando un gran puñado de panfletos sobre su escritorio, Millie puede ojear títulos como: "Inseguridad', "Estrés", "Respiración", cosas bobas que no cree que un tonto pedazo de papel vaya a solucionar, sin embargo no juzga, ese es el trabajo de ella — Tenemos muchas clases y actividades que podrían interesarte, además he notado que pasas mucho tiempo entre libros, y justo la bibliotecaria está buscando una asistente ¿Te gustaría ayudarle? te dará puntos de positivismo. — ah sí, esos, los modificadores de conducta, puedes cambiarlos por dinero, llamadas telefónicas, salidas al sin gracia pueblito que está a varios kilómetros o alguna de las cosas que te quitan al venir, ninguno de esos parece atractivo para la chica, a excepción de las llamadas, le gustaría poder marcar a su casa.

— Sí, está bien. — respondió asintiendo un par de veces, no le entusiasmaba demasiado pero no estaba muy lejos de su actual rutina en la que se sentaba varias horas a leer y ojeaba los estantes, así que no era mala la idea — Sin embargo, quisiera algo más para hacer. — una sonrisa se asomó entre los labios de la consejera, una pícara.

— De acuerdo, estuve averiguando y el salón de música está libre los lunes y miércoles por la tarde. Además de los fines de semana — le comentó encantada, sin embargo Millie estaba algo perdida, no entendía de qué le servía eso — Eso significa que si quieres puedes usarlo para practicar, ya sabes, ballet. — el pulso de Millie se aceleró por segundos con la sola mención de la cosa más hermosa que ella podría hacer en su vida, sus ojos brillaron, esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en sus días en ese lugar — Sin embargo hay dos condiciones. — la cara de Natalia fue de sonrisa para curar cáncer a la mueca más extraña del mundo en segundos.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Debes prometerme que aunque practiques, tu condición será igual y continuarás con el plan del doctor Heaton, esa es la primera. — cosa que probablemente sí le costaría, podría ser su principal problema, balancear el ballet con su salud, aún así, por unas horas de práctica haría lo que fuera, incluso esforzarse con el plan.

— Bien. — aceptó con una sonrisa lo que le iluminó la cara a Natalia de nuevo, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por equilibrar todo — ¿Y la segunda?

— Necesito incluirte en un grupo de terapia grupal, es dos veces por semana. — sin poder evitarlo la chica arrugó las cejas y la nariz, no le agradaba la idea de ir a confesarse con un montón de extraños y además jugar de hipócrita.

— ¿Es realmente necesaria la segunda? — cuestionó sin muchas ganas.

— Sí Millie. — la voz de Dyer sonaba un poco más apenada por pedirle aquello, en verdad que era un dulce, agradecía por tenerla, además, le había conseguido un lugar para practicar, lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir con sus condiciones — Quisiera que socializaras un poco, ya sabes. — y a un final de cuentas por eso había venido a su oficina en un principio.

— Lo haré. — soltó luego de pensarlo unos segundos, su consejera sonrió satisfecha.

— Genial, son los martes y viernes a las cuatro. — dejó los panfletos a un lado y comenzó a escribir la información en un post it de color azul para luego entregárselo a Millie — Salón B7 y tu instructor es Joe Keery, te agradará, es muy divertido. — aseguró encantada — Además los chicos de es grupo, son muy amables. — la menor asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

— Gracias señorita Dyer. — le dijo levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta.

— Natalia, por favor. — le pidió con cierto aire empático. Al final, después de salir de su oficina Millie se sentía muy contenta con lo que había obtenido, ahora se mantendría ocupada un par de días a las semana, y eso le agradaba, tener una rutina semanal, en parte era como tener una vida normal, las cosas volverían pronto a lo de antes si trabajaba bien en sus problemas, saldría pronto de ahí.

Con una actitud diferente la chica dobló en el pasillo para tomar el ascensor hasta su habitación, justo en ese preciso instante el destino decidió que era momento de arruinar sus planes, y la divina providencia le jugó la peor de la manos, al alzar su mirada se encontró una melena intensa llena de ondas rebeldes, esa que reconocería dónde fuera, a metros de ella, justo a las puertas del elevador un pelinegro entraba a este con un joven de tes oscura mientras ambos reían, Millie se devolvió chocando su espalda contra la pared, puso una mano en su pecho y se fijó de nuevo solo para estar segura de que no había alucinado.

Para su mala suerte, justo antes de cerrar las puertas... lo vio de nuevo, era él, esos ojos profundos no se le perderían ni en un millón de años, se volvió en el instante que el muchacho levantó la mirada para que no la notara y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo repitiéndose que debía calmarse, una y otra vez, pasó saliva por su garganta y trató de respirar lo más profundo que sus pulmones le dieron, de repente ese panfleto de la señorita Dyer ya no se veía tan estúpido.

Podía sentir como su estómago se revolvía y todo lo que se había comido ese día reclamaba que lo dejara salir en ese momento, y sin ningún tipo de provocación, nunca antes lo había sentido, sus manos le temblaban un poco por lo que supo que había tocado un punto vacío dónde no había vuelta atrás, se levantó, y corrió al baño, había algo que quería descargar.

Todas las sensaciones que aún le provocaba Finn Wolfhard.

 **-oo-**

 **Linda noche personitas que leen esto 3 les dejo este capítulo que explica como es la vida de Millie en la clínica, aunque hay muchas cosas que explicar aún, seguro tendrán preguntas, espero dejarles con la intriga suficiente como para que quieran leer el próximo, está apunto de ponerse jugoso xD**

 **En fin, gracias por pasar por aquí.**

 **Clau***


	3. Don't you ( f o r g e t a b o u t m e )

_—Me tengo que ir. — pronunció la castaña señalando la entrada de la escuela, probablemente su padre la estaría esperando para ese punto._

 _— ¿Tiene que ser ya? — preguntó Finn un poco decepcionado mientras rascaba su nuca, ella asintió sin ganas._

 _— Sí, bueno, suerte en tu examen de mañana. — una sonrisa llena de luz se asomó en la boca de Millie — Nos vemos. — le hizo una seña con la mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada, pero no pudo dar ni dos, ni tres pasos cuando le jalaron del brazo, al volverse Finn le besó ese pequeño espacio de piel entre la boca y la nariz, la chica se quedó pasmada, luego sus labios fueron a su barbilla y por último finalmente rozaron los suyos._

 _Había hablado con su hermana de ese momento varias veces ya ¿Qué hacer en el primer beso? y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue "Tú solo cierra los ojos y tómalo con calma" era la respuesta que Paige le había dado, entonces eso era lo que Millie había utilizado en ese momento, y así dejó que Finn Wolfhard la besara, no duró mucho sin embargo, solo unieron sus labios para luego separarse segundos después, el chico le acarició la mejilla y ella reposó su frente sobre la boca de él, podía sentir su sonrisa sobre esta. Incluso cuando era una experiencia incómoda, él la había hecho muy dulce._

 _— Me encantaría besarte aún más, pero sé que debes irte. — susurró dejando cierta presión en la mano que sostenía su cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, en ese segundo Millie reaccionó y le miró a los ojos, cosquillas recorrieron todo su cuerpo en ese instante, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que él la soltara y siguió por el pasillo hasta salir del colegio sin decir nada más, estaba sin palabras. Afuera, su padre la estaba esperando. Corrió, se subió al auto y cuando el hombre le preguntó cómo había estado la escuela ella tuvo que enfocar todas sus fuerzas para decir que bien sin que él notara la emoción en su voz._

 _A medio camino miró su teléfono y vio la fecha: Jueves 21 de Abril, 16 años, su primer beso con el chico más lindo del mundo._

 _Se sentía como una boba._

•••

Millie nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que Finn le dio luego de besarla ese día, la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, estaba segura de ello ya que habían pasado tres años y ella aún traía el recuerdo vivido a su mente. En un punto llegó a cansarle, pensar en el muchacho, en especial luego de un tiempo, no entendía cómo era que su corazón aún guardaba a Wolfhard en un pequeño lugar luego de que le hubiera hecho tanto, después de que había sido tan idiota con ella, le desesperaba esas ganas de seguir adelante que tenía en aquellos momentos y lo poco que avanzaba al pasar de los meses, cuando cumplió un año de no verlo supo que había quedado en el pasado, pero más que olvidarlo (cosa que quedaba claro no podía del todo) entendió porqué no pertenecían juntos, eso era todo, él era un imbécil y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que esa situación cambiara, lamentable, pero era la realidad, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de eso pudo seguir, tener una vida sin pensar demasiado en él, incluso salió con otros muchachos, entendió que nunca se sentiría igual con respecto a nadie por la época tan específica de su vida en la que había tenido ese amorío con el chico, además, de que él la había herido, ya, solo por eso era mucho más difícil de dejar de recordar, él siempre representaría muchas de sus primeras veces (las que pudo darle, puesto que había otras que se salían de sus manos, otra de las razones por las que Finn la había dejado) y además el mayor dolor provocado por alguien, ambas cosas eran experiencias demasiado pesadas para su fortaleza emocional.

Y además, él habían sido una gran parte de la persona que representaba Millie en ese momento, en el presente, si Finn no la hubiera dejado, si no la hubiera obligado a dejar de fantasear con él y una vida a su lado, Millie no se habría visto sometida a despertar de los bobos sueños para replantearse qué quería hacer con su vida, fijarse sus metas y crear un plan de vida, para dejar de lado la estúpida idea que tenía de ser la señora Wolfhard, tener dos hijos y vivir en los suburbios cerca de sus padres, lo cuál hubiera sido muy triste, la idea de tener como profesión el ser ama de casa (incluso cuando respetaba mucho a las personas así, como su propia madre) ya que esto no le fascinaba, pero si ese era su futuro junto a el pelinegro en ese momento, a los 16 años, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo siempre y cuando la mantuviera a su lado, hoy en día le parece lo más ridículo, ella jamás encajaría en los estándares de "mujer" que Finn y los demás tenían en mente, más allá de eso Millie quería ser una mujer independiente, tener su propios sueños sin contar a nadie en ellos, así fue como decidió seguir practicando Ballet y entrar la universidad a estudiar danza.

En parte le agradecía al chico por tomar la valiente decisión de dejarla, en otra, lo odiaba por hacerla pasar por ese terrible dolor.

Sin embargo no le deseaba nada malo, él solo veía el mundo diferente, no habían podido congeniar, eso pasaba, al final el guitarrista había querido dejar Indiana y ella se quedó con el corazón roto, una historia tan cliché que incluso aburría; dos meses atrás cuando se habían enterado de su crisis emocional (justo antes de su propio colapso) le había dolido y al mismo tiempo se lo esperaba, siempre había pensado que Finn tenía mucha carga en los hombros y que en algún momento lo dejaría ir, aún así nunca había querido que sus predicciones fueran reales, todo lo contrario, solo quería que le fuera bien, que cumpliera sus sueños, cada vez que escuchaba que lo estaba logrando se alegraba sin decir nada, ambos estaban siguiendo adelante, luego él flaqueó y semanas después ella también lo hizo.

Eran como paralelos.

En su caso, él no había tenido nada que ver, o no de manera directa, simplemente fue demasiado para ella, la presión, las clases, el constantemente tener que ser perfecta, era mucho, cayó luego de un tiempo, incluso cuando siempre quiso parecer la chica ideal al lado del desorden que era él, al final, los dos habían terminado en lo mismo, deshechos por sus propios y personales demonios, ambos se habían rendido. Puede recordar la voz de él diciendo algo como: "Te exiges demasiado, y eres tan fría que no te permites sentir nada, eso algún día te va a matar" en alguna pelea de tantas que siempre tenían, y tenía toda la razón.

Ambos podrían reclamarse tanto en ese momento, echarse en cara todo lo que los dos habían vivido para llegar a la misma clínica a ser tratados, de alguna manera entendía porqué pertenecieron juntos en algún momento, ambos estaban rotos, y además eran los únicos que sabían la verdad, el uno del otro. Solo una persona supo de su enfermedad antes del colapso, ese era Finn, cuando se enteró, los dos comprometieron mantenerse fuera de esas malas prácticas, juntos, sin embargo con el tiempo y el distanciamiento, ambos terminaron rompieron su promesa.

Ahora, la divina providencia los había vuelto a juntar, en el escenario menos indicado y más triste, Millie no quería que ese reencuentro realmente sucediera, no estaba lista para hablar con él, y tal vez no lo estaría nunca, aún había resentimiento en su corazón, por más fuerte que quisiera parecer, eran como salvaguardas que le decían que por el bien de su recuperación y su corazón lo mejor era mantener el perfil bajo y evitarlo, sin embargo desde el momento que lo había visto se lo había topado varias veces, no de frente, para su suerte él no la había visto, ella se encargó de eso, pero lo había visto más de lo que quería, siempre que levantaba su mirada él estaba ahí.

Justo como en ese instante en el que Millie acomodaba uno libros entre unos estantes para su nuevo trabajo, a varios metros de ella Finn hacía un la fila para recibir sus medicamentos vespertinos por fuera de la biblioteca, ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, esa mañana en especial parecía algo cansado, se le notaban las ojeras, marcadas, estaba un poco más pálido de lo habitual y algo nuevo para Millie que no podía dejar de notar, eran las vendas sobre sus muñecas, así era como lo había hecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la sola imagen del muchacho llegando a ese punto, ahí dónde no había vuelta atrás, tocar ese fondo dónde la vida no valía nada, debía ser horrible.

— Se llama Finn. — una voz captó su atención, a su lado un chico la miraba con una sonrisa entretenida, no era muy alto y su cabello era castaño, ojos expresivos pero vacíos, en realidad ahí todos tenían la mirada vacía — ¿Quieres que te lo presente? — las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros que tenía en sus manos, no sabía en que momento se había volado mientras miraba a Finn, quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba ese chico observando la escena, se sentía a avergonzada.

— N..no. — negó tratando de calmarse.

— ¿No? — sus cejas se arrugaron curiosas — Es buen chico, amable y además gracioso, estoy seguro de que te agradará. — y Millie sabía que sí era verdad, ese era el lado lindo de Finn, el que la había enganchado, ese que mostraba su ser superficial.

— Lo sé, en realidad ya lo conozco. — dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, ni siquiera lo había contado, sus palabras salían de su boca.

— ¿Ah sí? — el muchacho volvió a sonreír, casi le iluminaba la cara — ¿Y por qué no le hablas?

— Es complicado. — suspiró colocando el último libro en su lugar — Así que prefiero evadirlo ¿Puedes no contarle que me pillaste mirándolo? por favor. — su semblante era de suplica.

— Está bien, no le diré nada. — aceptó con serenidad y por dentro Millie agradeció con todo su ser, lo que menos necesitaba era que Finn supiera de su llegada — Por cierto, soy Noah.

— Millie. — se señaló con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas y levantaba la comisura de sus labios, ese chico era la primera persona fuera del personal a quien le hablaba, eso era especial.

— Bueno es un gusto. — exclama al tiempo que mete sus manos en su sudadera con el logo de la institución, por un segundo ella piensa que debería conseguir una, las frías noches no la dejan dormir bien, una de esas podría venirle excelente — No sabía que la señora Bouno tenía un asistente. — señaló a la bibliotecaria que leía una novela romántica para mayores de 18, de esas que estaban de moda — Es más, no te había visto nunca.

— Es que apenas y acabo de empezar, desde ayer. — explicó con calma, apenas acababa de cumplir las dos semanas en ese lugar — Y soy nueva, como vez, me cuesta adaptarme, paso mucho tiempo en el pabellón C, a decir verdad me cuesta hacer amigos. — demasiada información, se dijo a sí misma ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?

Tal vez solo estaba nerviosa, o tal vez estaba cansada de no hablar con nadie y sentirse tan sola hasta el punto que estaba desesperada, se aferraba a esa única conversación porque no tenía otras.

— Está bien, eso pasa, aún recuerdo mis primeros días. — él parecía amable, eso era lo bueno, y aunque estaba segura de que era menor que ella, él probablemente tenía más experiencia, al menos eso aparentaba — Ahora tienes un amigo, si te hace sentir mejor.

— Y lo hace. — respondió soltando una gran cantidad de aire por su boca.

— Genial. — repuso el chico con una sonrisa — Ahora voy a ir al comedor por un postre extra y luego tengo terapia en grupo ¿Quieres venir? — el semblante un poco feliz de Millie cambió por completo, decayó y luego negó sin ganas, el muchacho la miró con atención — Ya veo... — fue lo único que dijo — Entiendo. — a Millie le pareció imposible que supiera lo que pasaba, pero parecía hacerlo, era increíble — Nos vemos por ahí.

— No, espera. — lo detuvo avergonzada — Te puedo acompañar, la verdad yo también tengo terapia en grupo dentro de poco y no tengo idea de dónde es ¿Me ayudas?

— Claro. — asintió — ¿Qué salón?

— El 7B, con Joe Keery. — respondió luego de sacar el post it que su consejera le había entregado, al escucharla Noah sonrió aún más, si acaso eso era posible — ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Por supuesto, estás en mi grupo. — una parte de ella se relajó al escuchar esto, era una suerte, ahora habría una cara algo conocida — Es más, vamos de una vez, puedo ir por el postre luego. — Millie asintió contenta y le pidió un segundo para ir a despedirse de la señorita Bouno y firmar justo debajo de su nombre, era una tonta rutina burócrata pero debía hacerlo, volvió con el castaño y juntos emprendieron camino hasta el salón, durante el trayecto Noah resaltó que el instructor que tenían era el mejor de todos y que aunque el grupo era pequeño se sentía muy íntimo por lo que la bailarina no estaría incómoda allí.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con seis sillas en círculo, justo en el centro, una de ellas ocupada por un chico moreno y de cabello esponjoso, leía una revista vieja muy encimado en las páginas — Hola Gates. — le saludó Noah y luego la señaló — Ella es Millie, nuestra nueva integrante. — el muchacho solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo sin despegar sus ojos de lo que leía.

Millie quiso preguntarle a Noah pero sabía que no debía por lo que se limitó a sentarse al lado de su nuevo amigo.

— Es lindo que no lo hagas. — murmuró este mismo luego de unos segundos de silencio, la chica lo miró confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba — Que no preguntes.

— ¿Qué cosa? — se encontraba perdida en cuanto a sus palabras.

— Todos estamos aquí por una razón, cuando conoces a alguien siempre hacen la misma pregunta. — explicó el menor — Y esa es: "¿Qué tienes?", es lindo que no la hagas porque en general la gente se muere por sabes esas cosas.

— No voy a mentir. — empezó cruzando su pierna y acomodándose mejor en su silla — Quiero saber, soy curiosa pero sé lo que implica la pregunta, en algún momento en la conversación me va a tocar responder a mí y no es mi cosa favorita, en especial porque aún no me acostumbro a aceptar lo que tengo.

— Lo harás con el tiempo. — respondió Noah con un tono tranquilizador — Siempre te lo preguntarán, y así, contándolo es como uno lo digiere, cuando vas por la vez 86, te das cuenta que es algo de tu día a día, además, el instructor te hará decirlo cada vez que empiece la clase, y cada que alguien nuevo llegue, tendrás que contar tu historia. — los ojos de Millie se abrieron más de lo necesario, no quería, no estaba dispuesta a contar lo que le había sucedido, menos a un grupo de extraños, era como revivir cada detalle y eso, no era bueno, tragó saliva mientras sentía que había algo que debía hacer antes de hablar de lo que le pasó el último mes —Por cierto, hay algo que quizá deba mencionarte. — apenas escuchaba las palabras del chico para ese punto — ¿Millie? ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó preocupado.

— Sí, solo necesito ir al baño. — se levantó en un segundo y salió del salón en busca del baño, sentía como si a sus pulmones no llegara el aire necesario, con la vista encontró la puerta del sanitario y caminó muy rápido hacia este sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas, de pronto momento vividos se acumulaban en su cabeza como bombas que le explotaban en la cara. Puso la mano en el picaporte del baño sabiendo que en segundos todo estaría bien pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

— ¿Brown? — una voz la hizo voltear, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber quien la acababa de interceptar.

 **-OO-**

 **¡Hola personitas que leen! es un gusto tenerles por acá, cuando publiqué el primer capítulo pensé que nadie iba a leer eso xD pero aquí están y es lindo, gracias.**

 **Estoy algo consiente de que mi fic tiene una tendencia medio darks, pero quería escribir algo diferente, idk, ojalá les vaya gustando, probablemente ya van notando cosas y formulando preguntas en sus cabezas, espero resolverlas conforme pasen los capítulos.**

 **Solo para dejar en claro, sí, Finn y Millie fueron novios en la secundaria, pasaron unos años y pues, henos aquí. Espero que el capítulo les guste, actualizaré: Miércoles, Viernes y Domingos.**

 **Nos leemos, Clau***


	4. Forever Young

— ¿Brown? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Finn mirándola con poco crédito, como si no creyera que estuviera frente a él, como si ella fuera algún tipo de alucinación, incluso sus dedos presionaron un poco más el hombro de Millie, tratando de comprobar que aquella visión era real. Por su parte ella se queda sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida no tiene nada que decir, solo se da la vuelta y lo mira con desdén — ¿Viniste a verme? ¿Cómo te enteraste que yo estaba aquí? — una sonrisa triste aparece en el rostro del joven al decir esto.

— Finn. No lo sabía en realidad. — repuso ella quitando la mano de él de su hombro, entre menos contacto físico, mejor — Es decir... sí sabía qué te pasó, pero no que estabas aquí. — los ojos oscuros del muchacho ruedan en el momento que esas palabras salen de su boca.

— Ya lo creo, todos en Indiana deben de comentarlo. — menciona molesto, niega un par de veces a modo de desaprobación — Finn Wolfhard, la oveja descarriada, el que se fue con su banda pagana, terminó en un el loquero, intentó suicidarse, probrecillo, seguro es porque dejó de ir a la iglesia. — casi que parafrasea las misma palabras que dijeron sus padres cuando hablaron de lo sucedido — Ya ¿Has venido por con la comunidad a ayudar a los desahuciados? eso es, claro, la lástima, esa te sobra Santa Millie. — el semblante del chico cambia, ahora parece enfadado por habérsela topado, pero ella no se dará a menos, eso es obvio, por lo que bastan sus últimas palabras para enfurecerla.

— Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, vaya Wolfhard, tú no cambias, ya han pasado dos años, no sé porqué no me sorprende. — se da la vuelta y trata de caminar hacia el salón, un par de palabras bastan para saber que él sigue estancado en su monótona porquería, la misma en la que estaba cuando se habían conocido en el colegio.

— Millie. — la llama siguiendo sus pasos luego de unos segundos — Espera, por favor. — de pronto su trayecto se ve interrumpido porque lo tiene en frente — Lo siento, no debí decir eso, es que... — ella lo sabe, cambios de humor y no medir sus palabras, antes eso solía lastimarla, hoy en día le da nauseas, pero no planea volver al baño y arreglarlo como solía hacerlo en esos días, todo lo contrario, no quiere que él la vea mal, incluso cuando ella misma ha tocado fondo — Bueno, tú entiendes, estar aquí encerrado no me hace la persona más feliz.

— No me interesa, en serio. — levanta su mano en señal de que la deje en paz y trata de avanzar de nuevo, pero él no la deja, toma la misma mano que ella alzó y la atrae a sí mismo, cerca de su cara, el solo tacto le pone la piel de gallina, es como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, eso aún está ahí.

Es ese momento en que lo nota, él está leyendo el brazalete que le dieron al entrar a la clínica.

— Oh Millie... — suelta buscando su mirada, ella la baja, no tiene cara para enfrentar esa situación, además la expresión en el rostro del chico, parece decepcionado — No... — ella le quita su brazo — Creí que lo habías dejado, hicimos un pacto.

— ¿Y tú lo cumpliste? — cuestiona ella con altivez, no tolera el hecho de que le traiga esos recuerdos a colación, no esos de cuando estaban juntos — No ¿Verdad? por eso estás aquí, así que no juzgues, tú tampoco lo dejaste.

— Sí, pero lo esperaba de mí. — le reclama él mientras ella pasa a su lado y lo empuja un poco para pasar — No de ti, tú eras fuerte ¿Qué ha sido lo que te rompió? — siente un sollozo formándose en el fondo de su ser, listo para golpear su pecho, pero no puede, ella no se permite llorar por lo sucedido, está prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo, dos años para ser específica, cuando una mañana se levantó con un mensaje en su teléfono que decía:

 _" De acuerdo, voy a serte sincero, la verdad es que ya no quiero estar más contigo, esta relación no me hace feliz, eres es sumamente alejada y rara, y tu amor hacia mí está condicionado por cosas que son como pruebas para que yo esté a tus pies y te tenga como en un pedestal._

 _Quería al menos que nos viéramos para decirte esto de frente, pero eres es tan poco interesada en nuestra relación que no puedes ni encontrar un momento para vernos."_

 _Segundos después ella bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto hasta la sala y corría hacia el patio, ahí sus padres no escucharían nada, desesperada marcó el número de Finn quien en ese momento tenía el nombre de contacto como: Mi Chico; y esperó a que él contestara, tenía dos semanas sin verlo desde que se había ido a California a probar con su banda._

 _— ¿Aló? — exclama el chico con una voz tajante, seria, muy pocas veces él se había mostrado así con ella._

 _— Finn, te lo voy a preguntar una última vez. — eso es lo único que le dice, su propia voz tiembla porque debe llenarse de valor para hacer lo que está apunto de hacer — Pero antes quiero que pienses en todas esas veces que peleamos, en las que no, en las que fuimos felices, en las que no, en todo lo que hemos pasado, en lo que nos falta, quiero que medites en las veces que terminamos y las que estuvimos juntos, no te pediré que recuerdes solo las cosas buenas porque se me hace injusto, quiero que traigas a tu mente todo. — deja que pasen unos segundos en silencio para que él haga lo que ella ha requerido — Bien, ahora sí, lo voy a preguntar, y esta es la última vez que lo voy a hacer, yo no pienso volver a hacer esta pregunta en mi vida y tampoco voy a volver contigo nunca más. — respira lo más profundo que puede y la suelta: — ¿Realmente quieres terminar conmigo? — por un momento él no dice nada, y es el más largo en la vida de Millie._

 _— Sí, es que contigo no se puede Millie, y ya lo hemos intentado mucho, no sé qué más hacer. — estas palabras caen directo a su estómago como golpes, él ya ha tomado la decisión, por ambos._

 _— Bien. — responde ella tratando de mantener la calma, aunque sabe que todo dentro de ella está muerto — Quiero que sepas que te amé demasiado aunque no lo creas, te agradezco mucho lo que pudiste darme y siento que pienses que no es suficiente lo que yo te entregué._

 _— Millie, yo aún te amo y también te doy gracias por todo esto. — ella solo quiere gritarle que es un hipócrita junto con unos improperios, pero decide jugar la carta de madura._

 _— Sí, te deseo lo mejor, espero que cumplas tu sueños y estuvo bien conocerte, adiós. — no lo deja contestarle porque ya le ha cortado la llamada, deja su celular en una mesa y lo mira por unos minutos esperando que él la vuelva a llamar arrepentido, sin embargo no pasa por lo que sus ojos acumulan varias lágrimas que ruegan por salir; adentro sus padres la llaman para cenar y está consciente que no puede quebrarse porque ellos no saben de su romance con Finn, si la ven llorando harán demasiadas preguntas que no desea contestar por lo que las limpia con la manga de su suéter e inhala muy profundo para luego entrar a su casa, es ahí cuando se promete que nunca más va a llorar, en especial por Finn Wolfhard._

El presente la jala de vuelta y de nuevo se concentra en el chico al que tiene al frente, él la mira expectante por la respuesta a la peor pregunta jamás formulada ¿Qué fue lo que la rompió? bueno, si tan solo lo supiera...

Decide no contestar, en vez de eso se traga el sollozo y le sonríe con falsedad — Cuídate Finn. — es lo único que dice antes de entrar al salón de terapia, ahí ya está el instructor, es joven, como de la edad el doctor Heaton y su consejera, además tiene un semblante adorable y es bien parecido, decide concentrarse en el salón y dejar atrás a Finn, al menos por ahora.

— Tú debes ser Millie. — la recibe con una enorme sonrisa, Noah le hace una seña para que se siente dónde antes, al lado del castaño se encuentra el instructor y en la otra silla un chico de tes oscura , al parecer le ha tocado ser la única chica en el grupo, sin embargo todavía queda un asiento vacío por lo que sabe que falta alguien, espera que sea otra mujer, necesita amigas.

— Sí. — responde sentándose junto a Noah.

— Bueno yo soy Joe. — se señala con simpatía — Y nos agrada tenerte aquí ¿Cierto muchachos? — los otros tres asienten — De acuerdo ¿Quién quiere presentarse primero? — mira a los otros jóvenes y se centra en el chico de los chinos que aún sigue en la misma página de la misma revista — ¿Gates? — levanta la mirada y asiente dejando lo que lee en el suelo.

— Hola, yo soy Gaten Matarazzo. — se detiene y el resto responde con un: "Hola Gaten", parece un grupo de AA, eso le asusta a Millie, pero todos parecen divertidos al hacer eso — Yo... vamos a ver ¿Cómo lo digo? — se rasca su nuca preocupado.

— Solo hazlo amigo, Millie ahora es parte de nuestra familia. — lo anima Joe con una sonrisa cálida.

— ¡Cierto! — la apunta con su dedo unos segundos — Bueno, yo tengo un grave caso de TAB. — le cuesta decir las palabras, ella solo le pone atención en silencio, aunque sabe que eso suena pesado — Transtorno Afectivo Bipolar. — el chico muerde su labio inferior varias veces y ella puede notar que sus manos tiemblan — Por lo general, puedo controlarlo, mientras no esté en situaciones bajo presión, tomo medicamentos, creo que estoy bien.

— Gaten... — Joe lo mira algo severo y él levanta los brazos rápidamente indicando que se calme, es un movimiento un tanto extraño, seguidamente se empieza a comer las uñas.

— Bueno, trabajo en ello, a decir verdad. — parece muy inquieto — Estoy aquí porque... — su cara cae, es como si le dieran una mala noticia — Mi familia no me tolera.

—Gaten... — vuelve a decir el mayor y el muchacho lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¡Es la verdad! — apunta molesto esta vez — Ellos no quieren cuidar a un chico demente. — suspira y su estado de ánimo vuelve a cambiar — Eso y que una vez destruí propiedad privada de la escuela a la que iba porque mi profesor me puso una A- y no una A+. — ahora parece desanimado y Millie va entendiendo — Básicamente, eso es todo. — el instructor sus suspira y niega un par de veces.

— Gracias por compartir amigo. — presiona su hombro y se vuelve al chico a su lado — ¿Schanppsie? ¿Nos haces un resumen? Sé que la tuya es corta. — el aludido sonríe con ganas y se pone derecho, Millie no asimila como lo hace, a la misma vez le causa gracia que todos ahí tienen un sobrenombre.

— Hola, yo soy Noah Schnapp. — un desanimado " Hola Noah" sale de la boca del resto y Millie cree que con el próximo que hable ella estará saludando también — Yo, bueno, no tengo un transtorno en sí o algo parecido, en realidad, mi historia es distinta. — empieza jugando con sus manos, parece algo nervioso — Cuando tenía 15 años iba en el auto con mi padre. — Millie no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que le ha pasado al chico — Nos dirigíamos hacia Chicago, ya que iba a tocar Tracy Chapman ¿La conocen? — ella asiente junto con el resto.

— Como si no fuera lo único que escuchas. — murmura Gaten enojado, una mirada de Joe basta para que no vuelva a interrumpir a Noah.

— Es una excelente contralto. — comenta el chico emocionado para luego seguir con su historia — Papá y yo siempre la habíamos admirado, iba a tener una pequeña participación en un festival de Folk Rock y decidimos ir por mi cumpleaños, sin embargo ese día no hizo buen clima. — la cara del castaño decae conforme su historia avanza — En un momento estábamos conduciendo por la interestatal y un... hombre que venía en un auto mucho más grande que el nuestro impacta la vieja camioneta de papá. — sus ojos se cristalizan y por la manera en que lo cuenta a la chica se le remueve el corazón — Papá no sobrevivió. — murmura con la voz queda — Y yo quedé inconsciente, es decir, ya saben... — en coma, piensa Millie — Fueron unos largos tres años, la verdad se sintieron como una siesta, un día desperté aquí. — se encoge de hombros y sonríe sin ganas — En una cama del pabellón C. — presiona sus labios como si le costara recordar — Me costó un poco volver a caminar, así como a hablar, no puedo hacer movimientos muy bruscos y, mi motora fina es un asco, además tengo terrores nocturnos y mucha ansiedad, pero hace un mes me acaban de transferir de pabellón al B, entonces, las cosas han mejorado y se pondrán mejor. — finalizó con un tono esperanzador.

— Y lo harán, en definitiva. — Joe mira alrededor y señala al último chico — Caeb ¿Por qué no hablas tú ahora?

— ¿Tengo qué? — pregunta haciendo una mueca.

— Sí, has progresado mucho esta semana.

— Bien. — rueda los ojos y bufa antes de empezar — Yo soy Caleb McLaughlin. — el resto lo saluda con un desanimado: "Hola Caleb", ella se siente como toda una profesional por que ya lo repite con los otros — Yo tengo un TOC. — al parecer todos hablan en acrónimos ahí — Transtorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo con el orden, y sí — la mira directamente, habla muy rápido y usando las manos, a ella le cuesta un poco entenderle — Probablemente estés pesando: "Oh eso no es tan malo." y no, no lo es. — niega relajado — Hasta que algo terrible pasa en tu vida, como que se burlen de ti en la escuela, entonces llegas a casa buscando tu lugar seguro, tu cuarto, dónde todo está en orden, ahí es cuando descubres que tu hermano mayor que constantemente te fastidia la vida ha desacomodado todo para joderte. Y explotas, lo golpeas hasta que lo mandas al hospital y entonces tus padres te envían a un clínica mental para que "te cures" luego de la crisis nerviosa, que has sufrido, como si los medicamentos fueran a hacer todo el trabajo de ellos, una día te sorprendes a ti mismo contándole la misma historia una y otra vez a un grupo de idiotas y a una chica extraña y rara. — finaliza cruzándose de brazos, tratando de restarle importancia a su relato, ella ha quedado estupefacta — Pero no te preocupes, harás buenos amigos aquí y aunque no hay internet, la comida es fabulosa.

— Eso el primer mes, luego te hartas. — agrega una ronca voz entretenida detrás de ella, al voltearse Finn está cerrando la puerta del salón con una sonrisa gigantesca, Millie se quiere morir.

— Qué bueno que llegas Finnwood. — apunta Joe animado y señala el asiento vacío al lado de Gaten — ¿Por qué no continuas con la tarde de cuentos? — por un instante ella medita en levantarse e irse, pero le parece una falta de respeto con los demás — Caeb le acaba de dar una perspectiva muy interesante a la suya ¿Crees que puedes superarlo?

— Lo intentaré. — dice con un aire altanero, Millie mira a Noah sin sabe qué hacer.

— Te lo iba a decir, pero te saliste antes de que pudiera hacerlo. — susurra este algo apenado.

 **-OO-**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Este es mi capítulo número 4 y aunque no estoy totalmente satisfecha con el encuentro de esos ex tórtolos, ya vamos a arrancar, duré mucho dándoles un contexto xD pero me emociona lo que se va a venir, no se preocupen, ya tengo 15 capítulos escritos, así que espérenlos.**

 **Nos leemos el domingo...**

 **Clau***


	5. Hungry Like The Wolf

— Nací una noche ventosa del 23 de Diciembre, y justo cuando salía del útero de mi madre lo supe, yo quería tocar la guitarra... — empieza el pelinegro, inmediatamente los otros cuatro chicos bufan y lo abuchean — ¿Qué? — pregunta mirándolos inocentemente.

— No queremos tu autobiografía Wolfhard de como te convertiste en la encarnación de Jimi Hendrix, ve al grano. — lo regaña Joe y de pecas se dirige a la silla vacía, Millie cree que debe ser una broma, saldrá de ahí corriendo a la oficina de su consejera, solo para pedirle que la cambie de grupo — Anda, hazlo como se debe.

— Bien. — responde el joven algo aburrido y se acomoda en su asiento de cuclillas — Yo soy Finn Wolfard. — pronto el típico "Hola Finn" se oye departe de los demás excepto de ella, no quiere decir nada, conoce el principio de la historia de el guitarrista, sin embargo no está segura de que quiera escuchar el desenlace de ese final tan trágico — Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 11 años, la verdad estaba tan metido en mi mundo que apenas me di cuenta de eso, fue raro, luego de eso entré al colegio y, no tuve las mejores amistades, estoy consciente de que uno toma sus propias decisiones por lo que no los culpo a ellos, pero sé que cuando empecé a beber y a fumar, ellos fueron los que me alentaron, de alguna manera pensé que al volarme de este mundo no sentiría nada, pero eso es muy pasajero, cuando el efecto se va, vuelves a vivir la misma mierda de siempre. — se encoge de hombros y posa su mirada en Millie, esa parte ella ya se la sabía, así lo había conocido, ella era un ratoncillo de biblioteca a quien le designaron un chico de grado mayor para que le ayudara con cálculo, ya que la castaña llevaba el avanzado, resultó que ese muchacho era parte de esos a los que los demás solían llamar "populares" y además dueño de los peores errores que luego cometería ella — Luego el año antes de graduarme...

"No" piensa la bailarina haciendo una mueca, no menciones esa triste historia.

— Conocí a alguien diferente, a lo que todo el mundo era conmigo, ella era sincera, tenía sus cosas, pero todos la tenemos, dejé todo eso que estaba mal, por un tiempo y todo estaba bien, ella me alentó a seguir mis sueños, luego la cagué, así soy yo. — al menos lo acepta — Cuando me gradué me fui con mi banda a California porque deseaba triunfar en la música, ella no nos acompañó y entonces, retomé mi vida de antes, fiestas todas la noches, bebidas, drogas, todo eso que yo no podía hacer porque estaba "atado" con ella, así le decían mis compañeros de banda. — se encoge de hombros y Millie siente que se le va el alma del cuerpo porque Finn contando esa novela de ambos es lo más triste en el mundo, incluso viniendo de él — Así que le terminé. Y volví a la vida en la que lo más importante es pasársela bien a cualquier costo, hice muchas estupideces, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto ya que mi banda iba haciéndose cada vez más famosa, de pronto teníamos muchos fans y creí haber llegado a la cima de mi carrera. — parece que habla de algo lejano, como si no fuera su propia vida, parece consternado — De pronto me doy la vuelta, regreso a mi apartamento y me doy cuenta que... no tengo nada, que todas las noches estoy solo y que nadie me quiere de verdad, fue ahí dónde empezó todo. — una mano la lleva a su sien y la acaricia — Se llama Depresión, es un transtorno distímico y he ido a tantas charlas que podría recitar todos sus síntomas en este momento, pero se aburrirían aún más. — una leve y triste sonrisa se asomó entre los labios del muchacho.

— Mi caso es genético, mi padre lo tenía pero el nunca se trató, cuando empecé a sufrir de esto nunca noté las señales, de pronto un día estás bien y el otro la vida pierde sentido. Recuerdo que llegué de un concierto una noche, buscaba unas pastillas, y no las encontré, eso desencadenó una serie de sentimientos extraños en mí, y de pronto me encontraba solo, no le importaba a nadie, mi padre estaba muerto, yo era una persona que no quería ser... no sé, parece dramático ahora, pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho. — su mirada perdida se fija en sus muñecas, sobre estas hay vendas blancas — Con la navajilla del baño, lo siguiente que me pasó fue algo negro, solo recuerdo ese color, desperté en el hospital y los productores de la banda me obligaron a venir aquí, no hay grupo si no estoy bien. — finalizó algo agotado, Millie luchaba en contra de sus lágrimas que imploraban por salir.

— Y te falta poco campeón. — Joe presionó su hombro y le sonrió orgulloso — Gracias por compartirnos tu historia, sabes que siempre te escucharemos. — Finn le miró satisfecho — Has crecido mucho. — aseguró para luego posar sus ojos en ella quien trataba de recuperarse luego de haber escuchado la historia — Millie, tu turno. — se quedó en blanco unos minutos y luego se recompuso.

— Yo soy Millie Brown. — inició mordiéndose una de sus uñas, seguidamente todos la saludaron con un "Hola Millie" — Yo soy bailarina, estudio en la universidad de Chicago, el ballet es lo que más me gusta, pero, la danza en general me parece preciosa. — admitió con cierto brillo al hablar — Tengo problemas, bueno, tenía, creo, no lo sé, un día mi cuerpo no lo soportó más y tuve un colapso, así fue como mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba mal conmigo, aunque yo ya lo sabía, lo he tenido desde los 14 años, en fin, me enviaron aquí. — concluyó sin más, no estaban dispuesta a decir otra cosa, no estaba preparada, todos la miraron curiosos, seguro esperaban algo más.

— Bueno, si eso es lo que nos quieres compartir hoy, está bien por ahora. — exclama Joe con tranquilidad — Ya hablarás luego. — una nota de confianza destaca en su voz por lo que Millie cree que debe estar acostumbrado, el resto de la terapia se la pasa en silencio, Caleb habla mucho y ella lo escucha, parece un buen chico por lo que ella lamenta lo que pasó, al igual que con Noah o Gaten, le agradan. Cuando salen de la sesión los tres la invitan a sentarse con ellos en el comedor. Millie acepta solo porque Finn dice que no irá ya que quiere ir a dormir.

Seguro no desea incomodarla en la cena.

Silenciosamente, Millie se lo agradece.

Los día siguientes las cosas en el instituto mejoran, porque luego de eso se hace amiga de Gaten, Noah y Caleb, poco a poco logra conocerlos más, hasta el punto que siempre comen juntos y hacen que la castaña olvide lo que está haciendo, sin embargo no puede evitar sentirse mal a veces y termina volviendo a lo mismo.

Es una vocecita en su cabeza la que le dice que las cosas no están bien. Al parecer, mejorar no es nada fácil, dejar sus viejas prácticas parece más complicado de lo que pensó.

El viernes, como siempre, le toca cita con el doctor Heathon y Millie sabe que esa semana no lo va a lograr por lo que mientras camina hasta su oficina se siente apenada, solo lleva una bata ya que es el protocolo. En el ala médica todo huele a químicos y hay enfermeras por todos lados, está muy cerca del pabellón C, por lo que también es silencioso, pero es diferente la manera en la que Millie se siente con respecto a ese lugar, es como ir al matadero.

Una vez que está en frente del consultorio toca la puerta, segundos después el doctor le abre con una pequeña sonrisa y Millie piensa que debe amar mucho su trabajo para que la reciba así siempre, dadas las circunstancias de su caso.

— Brown. — la saludo haciéndose a aun lado para que pase, una vez dentro la chica se sienta en una silla frente a su escritorio — Bien, veamos qué tal esta semana. — empieza ojeando su expediente, ese mismo hace un recorrido toda la semana, de la señorita Dyer a Joe y finaliza con el doc — Nat me ha contado que empezaste a ir a terapia grupal con Joey ¿Qué tal?

Es raro que él le haga tema de conversación y trate se sacarle algo de información, se supone que ese es el trabajo de su consejera y el instructor, sin embargo todo el mundo en esa clínica parece listo para escucharle en cualquier instante, es aburrido, porque antes cuando vivía con sus padres nadie nunca quería decir nada y ella se moría por hacerlo, ahora que tiene a todo el mundo para ponerle atención, no tiene ganas.

— Es divertido. — contesta con simpleza — Conocí a otros chicos.

— ¿A Noah? — pregunta curioso y Millie no tiene idea de cómo se ha enterado de eso — Me lo ha contado, ayer vino para su chequeo y habló mucho de ti.

— Espero que hayan dicho cosas buenas. — menciona la chica un tanto acongojada.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo conoces? — suelta con cierta risa rozándole los labios — Es como una tarjeta de felicitación y bueno deseos, nunca dirá nada malo de nadie. — ella no podría encontrar mejor descripción para el castaño.

— Es un buen muchacho.

— Lo es. — asegura con cierta tristeza delatora — Es mi hermanastro. — y eso es algo que Noah nunca había mencionado, la toma por sorpresa — Mi papá es el director general del área de medicina y cuando lo trasladaron aquí estuvo muy pendiente del caso, conoció a su madre y bueno... — se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia — Solo que a Noah no le agrada mucho la idea.

— Imagino que fue difícil para él enterarse que su padre había muerto y que además su madre estaba con alguien más. — ni siquiera ella podría sobrellevar algo así.

—Totalmente. — asiente mientras sigue revisando la carpeta con su nombre — Por alguna razón yo le agrado, le aprecio mucho, casi es un hermano de sangre para mí. — Millie no tiene ni idea de porqué le ha contado algo tan personal, tal vez espera cierta retribución al respecto, sin embargo es aún más reservada desde que llegó a la clínica, no le gusta la idea de que todos sepan todo de ella.

— Eso es bueno. — la única respuesta que obtiene de la bailarina.

— En fin. — cierra el tema y la mira de nuevo — Empecemos. — dice antes de comenzar con el chequeo, es muy aburrido, como ir a una consulta normal, le mide la presión, escucha su corazón, le revisan los oídos, y otras cosas, también el estómago, es incómodo, en un momento Millie comienza a notar que su cuerpo se ve diferente, sus pómulos están más marcados y sus manos algo huesudas, sus costillas se resaltan, eventualmente iba a pasar, aún así no le gusta mirarse al espejo y verse tan espantosa, y sin embargo la vocecita le dice lo contrario. Es muy difícil — Bueno, creo que es hora de pesarte. — ella asiente y se dirige a la máquina sin pensar mucho en ello, se quita las medias, se para sobre la báscula y cierra los ojos, no quiere mirar.

Luego de unos minutos el doctor suspira, parece algo decepcionado y ella siente que le ha fallado ¿Qué tan perdedora?

—Bajaste dos kilos Millie. — le comunica y su sonrisa ha desaparecido por completo, en cambio la mira serio — ¿Qué pasó, si ibas tan bien? — pregunta, pero no tiene voz para contestarle, ni ella misma lo entiende, resulta bastante triste, porque sabe que si no se esfuerza no podrá volver a casa rápido, por suerte no insiste con el tema, en cambio deja que el incómodo silencio los rodee mientras escribe unas cuantas cosas en su expediente. La castaña baja de la pesa y se vuelve a sentar en frente del escritorio, puede ver como en su modificador de conducta no hay estrella ese día, e incluso cuando piensa que ese sistema es ridículo el no cumplir las expectativa de alguien que espera algo de ella la hacen sentirse como basura, típico.

— Me temo que si nos los recuperas para la otra semana tendré que decirle a Nat que no podrás bailar. — Millie lo mira aterrada, no, eso no, piensa.

— Los recuperaré. — exclama de inmediato — No haga eso, por favor, es lo único que me mantiene lúcida aquí. — su voz es como un ruego. Finalmente él acepta y la deja irse con la promesa de que se portará bien el fin de semana, aunque sabe que no es nada fácil .

-OO-

 **El capítulo se llama Hungry Like The WOLF, bc Finn cuenta su historia, y él es WOLFhard 7u7 okay solo a mí me parece cool xD(?) Trato de hablar de estos temas bien light la verdad, sé que es algo pesado pero no me parece así como para pasarla a contenido adulto, idk ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Probablemente ya vayan oliéndose qué tiene Millie, igual quiero reservarme eso por unos capítulos más, a ella no le gusta hablar de ello... no la presionemos (?)**

 **En fin, gracias demasiadas por leer 3 3 sus comentarios me inspiran siempre, tipo me digo: Tengo que escribir más y subir otro, y así 3 ¿Ya dije gracias? bueno gracias, de nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles...**

 **Clau***


	6. You Give Love A Bad Name

Lo único que hace los siguientes días es comer barritas de cereal, todo el día, apenas una se acaba, se comienza la otra, está segura que así podrá subir algo, así que dónde sea que esté o lo que sea que esté haciendo, Millie tiene un envoltorio vacío en la mano, lista para comerse otra.

No puede evitar sentirse terrible conforme su estómago se siente más lleno, pero hay algo que va más allá de su enfermedad, y eso es sus ansias por volver a bailar después de tanto, ahora que puede hacerlo de nuevo no planea dejar que se le vaya de las manos, por más lucha que conlleve.

La solución a su culpa es boba pero muy lista a la vez, y esta consiste es mantenerse ocupada, así que por siete días Millie se pega a sus nuevos amigos y les pide que le hablen para que su mente esté distraída, al parecer a los muchachos les encanta la tarea cuando ella se las comenta, pronto hacen un horario e inventan nuevas cosas que hacer en la clínica.

Con Gaten hace algunas bromas, tontas en definitiva, como tocar puertas y salir corriendo para ver como alguien las abre y se queda perdido, se siente algo infantil, pero se la pasa como nunca, además se sientan en la sala común del pabellón B y se burlan de otros, el moreno tiene un sentido del humor muy específico que solo ella entiende, sin embargo en algunos momentos su actitud cambia de manera extraña, pero Millie comprende que es parte de su transtorno, aprende mucho sobre como sobrellevarlo esa semana.

Caleb pone las cosas muy diferentes en el tablero, él habla mucho, más de lo que una persona normal puede decir por minuto, a ella le resulta impresionante, entonces él le cuenta mil y un anécdotas por minuto, tratar de seguirle el paso y no perder el hilo de la conversación realmente la mantiene concentrada en el muchacho, le parece increíble, además de eso, así como la castaña el moreno tiene tareas, la mayoría tienen que ver con ordenar cosas y limpiar, él las disfruta arrastrando a Millie consigo, mientras ella le ayuda, se da cuenta que es igual de entretenido que Gaten, solo que su humor es más oscuro, a ella no le molesta, son muy pocas las cosas que la puedan ofender para ese punto.

Entre ambos compiten por ver quien le pone un sobrenombre primero, el que encuentre el me mejor se llevará un premio, eso les ha dicho Joe, ya que todos en la terapia tiene uno. Grandes ideas como: Miles, Mil, Milkie Way, Millypad, Milliesauros y otros salen a relucir los primeros dos días.

Pero Finn termina el juego justo en el momento que le dice: Mimi con disimulo. Y todos comienza a llamarla así, inevitablemente le recuerda a cuando solían estar juntos, así la tenía guardada en su celular, pero ella trata de pensar en sus nuevo amigos antes que en él cada vez que alguien le dice el curioso apodo, se le dificulta, por supuesto.

Noah por el contrario tiende decirle Bowie ¿Por qué? porque es su cantante favorito y él cree que su apellido se le asimila, a ella no le parece, pero se lo permite porque en esa semana la bailarina y el castaño se vuelven más unidos, el tiempo que pasa con Noah se dedican a ver películas y la chica termina contándole todo, hasta los más íntimos detalles de su vida ya que él es un chico de pocas palabras lo que le permite hablar cuanto ella quiera, es como una poción de la verdad humana, esto hace que le tome confianza, no cree haberle contado tanto ni siquiera a su propia hermana, a nadie, excepto tal vez, a Finn, pero prefería no contarlo en su lista. Sin embargo ella sabe que sus secretos están a salvo con el castaño, el doctor Heaton se lo ha dicho, es el mejor para guardarlos, por lo que se siente segura.

Una parte de Millie se siente algo extrañada de que Finn no se haya aparecido por algún lado en todos esos días, en especial después de escuchar hablar a los chicos de él como si fuera el Venkman de su pequeño grupo de Cazafantasmas, y a la otra se lo agradece sin decirlo, porque en ese momento es cuando ella lo desea lejos, incluso estando tan cerca. Durante las terapias grupales Wolfhard casi no habla, la bailarina tampoco en realidad, más que nada lo hace Caleb, pero se ha acostumbrado a esto, a escucharle, de hecho se vuelve agradable saber qué sucede en la vida del chico.

El viernes cuando debe ir de nuevo con el doctor Heathon este le informa que ha subido los dos kilos y la felicita, definitivamente verlo feliz es más genial que cuando está serio y la regaña, procurará con todo lo mejor de sí mantenerlo contento.

Luego de esto le da las llaves del salón de música y una copia de un disco con la palabra "Debussy" escrita con un pilot negro, justo con una enorme sonrisa y un: "Necesitarás música para practicar" y Miliie comienza a creer que de todos, él es quien se ganó su admiración, así que no desea volver a decepcionarlo.

Luego de eso sale corriendo hasta su habitación y busca entre sus cosas, ahí al fondo de su maleta guardadas en una bolsa rosa de plástico, están sus zapatillas favoritas, unas Gaynor Minden, le habían costado a sus padres 200 dólares, pero valían la pena cada centavo, nunca se había sentido tan ligera al bailar como cuando se las puso por primera vez. Estaban algo desgastadas pero aún así las había traído con la esperanza de poder volver a hacer lo que tanto amaba, esa tarde mientras corre para llegar a su destino, sabe que nunca hay que perder la fe, tres semanas ahí dentro y ya le han dado algunas lecciones, nunca creyó que fuera tan bueno haber venido ahí.

Una vez dentro de su nuevo lugar de ensayo luego de hacer el debido calentamiento, con unos leggins negros, una camisa blanca holgada y sus zapatillas se dispone a ensayar al ritmo de algunas canciones de Debussy, el doc ha escogido las mejores, de pronto, ya no está en la clínica. Está sobre nubes, se siente ligera, como una pluma, la música la envuelve, y ella se mueve, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y probablemente así sea, el ballet la mantiene viva, cada vuelta, cada paso, es como si reconstruyera una parte de su alma.

Sin embargo no dura mucho, se siente cansada en muy poco tiempo, coloca su pie en una mala posición y debe detenerse de repente, el aire se le ha escapado de sus pulmones, está completamente agotada, con simples pasos que siempre ha hecho muerta de la risa, se ha fatiga como nunca, probablemente sea porque tiene semanas sin practicar, además, después de todo lo que ha pasado su condición física es otra, por lo que termina con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperarse.

— Eres muy buena. — al voltearse se encuentra con un pelinegro mirándola sentado mientras apoya la espalda contra la pared, ella se pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene observándola? ¿Y cómo es que no se dio cuenta? estaba tan perdida en el baile — Ya entiendo cómo es que entraste a la Universidad de Chicago.

— ¿Cómo es que...? — dejó la pregunta al aire mientras se volvía a enderezar un poco más recompuesta.

— Mi madre me lo contó. — responde el chico con una sonrisa un tanto cínica — Al parecer todos en nuestro pequeño pueblo de Indiana solo hablaban de eso cuando pasó, la pequeña Millie Brown, es el orgullo de la ciudad. Entró a la mejor universidad a la que uno puede aspirar, a estudiar danza. — usa sus manos en señal de impresión — No sabía que eso era lo que querías estudiar, nunca hablaste de ello.

— Tal vez nunca me dejaste contártelo. — exclama la castaña tajante, no quiere empezar una pelea pero las palabras solo salen de su boca como un atropello — Solo hablábamos de ti. De lo asombroso que eras como guitarrista y de tus grandiosos planes, entre nosotros solo había espacio para tus sueños, los míos eran de mentiras.

— Claro. — el de rizos asiente sin ganas mientras mira el techo — Eso, o tú nunca quisiste hablarme de ellos. — la bailarina no dice más, en vez de eso apoya su talón en una barra que hay cerca y trata de estirar aún más sus oxidados músculos — No sé porqué me sorprende Millie, después de tanto, debería estar acostumbrado a tus silencios.

— Deberías. — su voz suena retadora. Solo espera que entienda el mensaje y se vaya, la deje practicar en paz, porque ha esperado por hacerlo y no quiere que su presencia lo arruine, eso además de la razón por la cual lo ha evitado todos esos día.

Cuando pensaba en volver encontrarse con Finn, esa no era la situación que esperaba, quería topárselo en algún evento, ella luciendo fantástica y él un desorden como músico, así podría alardear con su fabulosa carrera, presentarse como una mujer exitosa, feliz, que estaba muchísimo mejor sin él, solo para que viera lo bien que le habría ido si tan solo no la hubiera dejado, que se arrepintiera.

Ahora estaba ahí frente a él, arruinada, más enferma que nunca, hecha pedazos, y él lograba ver su agonía mientras trataba de salvarse, eso no era exactamente lo que ella había planeado, de hecho era mucho más deprimente.

— No sé cómo le haces para practicar con eso. — señala el estéreo de dónde viene el sonido de la recopilación de Debussy. Millie bufa, solo Finn podría hacer un comentario como ese — Es aburrido, no es música para bailar.

— Tampoco la que tú escuchas. — sentencia bajando su pierna y tomando lugar en el centro del salón, el piso es de madera y hay espejos en las paredes, como un estudio real, solo que hay una pizarra y varios instrumentos.

— Sabía que dirías eso, odias mi rock psicodélico. — sentencia con una mueca un tanto arrogante, la castaña la conoce.

— No lo odio. — exclama con simpleza mientras sonríe entretenida — Me encanta Janis Joplin, su voz era... — deja la oración al aire y se estira para tocar la punta de sus pies, con un brazo, el otro lo deja en el aire, ejecutando la acción con suma gracia —... completamente fascinante y las letras te consumen. — la cara del muchacho no tiene precio, parece impresionado al escucharla hablar así — También me gusta Ten Years After, son algo hippies pero ya sabes, sus canciones son sobre algo más, luego Jimi Hendrix, siempre hablabas de él, pero las palabras no son suficientes para describir su música, Purple Haze es...

— Casi poética. — responde Wolfhard con una enorme sonrisa — Por él quise ser guitarrista.

— Lo sé. — como si él nunca se lo hubiera mencionado, piensa ella divertida — Luego Cream es genial.

— Muy comercial. — responde el muchacho con una mueca.

— Claro señor underground. — se burla la castaña volviendo a pararse derecha — Aún así me encantan, junto con Iron Butterfly, In a Gadadda da Vida. — pronuncia con suspicacia.

— Esa canción es un éxito en el rock, sirvió de base para... — Millie no lo deja terminar.

— De base para otras bandas como Deep Purple o Led Zeppelin, lo sé, y también sé que originalmente debió llamarse In Garden Of Eden, pero estaban tan drogados que la llamaron así. — se sentía orgullosa de saber todo eso, incluso Finn parecía impresionado.

— ¿Por qué de repente te gusta ese tipo de música? — pregunta él ladeando la cabeza, ella no responde, no quiere, porque sabe que eso conlleva explicarle algo más profundo, cómo en que por meses se obligó a escuchar esas canciones sin pensar en él, terapia ocupacional, explicarle aquello podría llevar esa charla a algo más emocional, y entre menos superficial sean las conversaciones con Finn, peor se volverá su relación, debe mantenerlo así, en temas triviales, lejos de ellos — ¿Millie? — de pronto el chico se molesta — ¿Por qué rayos no contestas mis preguntas? — ella vuelve a guardar silencio, de nuevo, la respuesta tiene que ver con temas emocionales, como que ahora que no es su novia se siente libre de no complacerle, de no tener que darle una replica, como antes solía obligarse a hacerlo.

No vuelve a cuestionar, en cambio La Niña de Los Cabellos de Lino inundaba la sala, pasan varios minutos antes de que Finn suelte un largo suspiro, se le quede mirando y diga: — Tenía la idea de que cuando te viera de nuevo yo sería un gran músico ¿Sabes? que tendría varios discos, me iría bien, sería famoso, y al verte tú serías la misma chica insegura que no habría hecho gran cosa por siempre irse a la segura, entonces de alguna manera yo ganaba. — Millie no puede creer que él haya dicho eso, por lo que lentamente deja sus pasos torpes y se voltea a mirarlo — En teoría esas cosas pasaron, pero incluso con toda la fama no era feliz, entonces llegué a pensar que sería lo contrario Mimi, que nos veríamos y tú estarías fantástica, siempre pensé que estabas hecha para aspirar a más, nunca lo dije. — los ojos de la bailarina se fijan en él, en su aspecto, en su sonrisa triste — Así que aunque dolía, me hacía feliz pensar que tú estabas bien, no sé qué pasó, pero es desgarrador verte aquí, vernos, en realidad, ¿Cómo es que los dos, después de tomar caminos separados, terminamos aquí? — él le devuelve la mirada y se siente, perdida — Lo esperaba de mí ¿Pero de ti? no es real.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— Que de los dos, tú eras la fuerte, de los dos, tú eras la consistente, la que tenía una gran voluntad, la chica perfecta, yo por el contrario... — niega lleno de desdén — Era el débil, el inconstante, el desastre. Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Mimi? — lo último lo pregunta con dulzura, compresión, ansioso por saber de ella, reconfortarla, sostenerla incluso, pero para ese punto la Millie que alguna vez conoció y la que tenía en frente, tenían una diferencia, esta era el tímpano de hielo en el que se había convertido para poder seguir sobreviviendo sin tenerlo cerca.

Ella se volteó y puso sus manos y pies en la posición correcta — Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. — respondió indiferente para inmediatamente empezar a girar sobre su eje, segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrase y él ya no estaba ahí.

No quiso ponerle demasiada atención a lo sucedido e ignorar la cólera que subía por su garganta al sentir que Finn Wolfhard era un descarado por preguntarle la razón para romper su promesa, ya que la misma era... tan simple y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, que le ofendía que él principalmente le cuestionara al respecto, y sin embargo, no quería sentirse así, porque eso solo podía significar dos cosas: La primera, que aún había cierto rencor escondido contra él, y la segunda era que el hecho de que ella siguiera sintiendo eso significaba que había una pequeña parte que guardaba sensaciones secretas hacia el pelinegro y eso era algo que Millie no se daba el lujo de experimentar, ya nunca más.

 **-OO-**

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada agradecerles 3 son especiales en mi corazón, sépanlo, además gracias por comentar y así.**

 **Creo que más adelante pasaré la novela a contenido adulto, hay un cap en especial que cambia el juego (?) pero falta aún para que lo publique xD**

 **Así que Mimi, solía tener una compañera, se llamaba Mireille (sí, hermoso) y le decían Mimi o Millie, así que me dije: ¿Por qué no? suena tierno, me gustó.**

 **Aún no puedo decir qué tiene Millie, ella es reservada con eso, espero lo entiendan. En fin.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**

 **ps ¿Han escuchado alguna de las canciones de los nombres de los capítulos?**

 **Clau***


	7. Take On Me

Es domingo y hay algo que siempre pasa en el instituto ese día. Algo que Mille odia con todo su corazón: Día de visita, y es muy tonto que ella no tolere eso, pero es el simple hecho de que en las tres semanas que lleva ahí, nadie nunca la ha venido a visitar, ni la llaman, ni le contestan cuando ella lo hace, empieza a preguntarse si es que de verdad tiene una familia porque parece inexistente.

Lo entiende de Paige, ella vive lejos y tiene una familia, una trabajo, está sumamente ocupada, además ella fue quién la vino a dejar, sacó el tiempo para eso, Millie no quiere molestarla aún más, Charlie vive lejos, tiene una novia en Londres y un buen trabajo, se le complica, Ava está en esa difícil etapa de pubertad en la que no entiende nada y la castaña prefiere no involucrarla, pero ¿Sus padres? ¿Qué acaso no les importa ni en lo más mínimo cómo puede estar? al parecer no, ya que ni siquiera para preguntar qué tal es el lugar han tenido tiempo.

Le parece increíble, pero una parte de ella debería empezar a acostumbrarse, después de todo, ya no es la hija perfecta por lo tanto no debería ni siquiera considerarse una Brown — Ni siquiera vale la pena sentirse mal por esto. — se dice levantándose de la la silla junto a la ventana, se ha pasado la última hora viendo como los familiares llegan a ver a los pacientes, en una ilusa espera de que una cara conocida llegue de sorpresa, eso no pasará.

En vez de eso prefiere tomar sus zapatillas, ponerse ropa cómoda e ir a practicar, aprovechando que todos parecen ocupados con sus seres queridos. Sale de su cuarto, toma el ascensor y en menos de un minuto de encuentra en el primer piso lista para ensayar, sin embargo justo antes de que doble en la esquina hacia su destino choca contra un cuerpo al estar tan encimada en sus pensamientos, la acción es tan simple que incluso cae al piso.

— Lo siento Millie. — sus ojos se abren de pronto al escuchar su nombre y esa voz, al mirar hacia arriba se encuentra con un rostro conocido que le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se queda un tanto en blanco, pero aún así la toma y se pone de pie — No te vi. — se disculpa el muchacho rascándose la nuca, en verdad parece algo apenado.

— No hay problema Nick. — responde ella un tanto embobada por la situación, cuando salió de cuarto minutos antes jamás creyó toparse al mayor de los Wolfhard en el pasillo, aún así era algo obvio, Nicholas siempre había sido muy unido a su hermanito, claramente él sí vendría a visitar a Finn — Me conoces, soy una distraída.

— Vaya qué lo eres Brown. — alargó su mano y le desacomodó el cabello en un tierno gesto, su sonrisa entretenida lo delataba, verlo ahí le traía una oleada de recuerdos a su cabeza. Siempre se habían llevado bien, tenían maneras muy parecidas de pensar, en su momento ambos querían que Finn dejara la mala vida que llevaba y se preocupaban mucho por él, hacían un gran equipo, hasta el punto en el que de vez en cuando ella y Finn lo incluían en sus planes. Solían charlar mucho, Nick siempre daba los mejores consejos y cuando el menor y ella peleaban de vez en cuanto, él era quien los obligaba a arreglarse. Después de que terminaran y el chico se fuera, Nick seguía saludándola muy amablemente cada que se topaban, se tomaba el tiempo para preguntar si estaba bien, escucharla, sin embargo no era lo mismo — No cambias.

— Tú tampoco. — niega ella con una melancólica sonrisa — ¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo?

— Muy bien. — arruga la nariz levemente, como si recordara algo malo — Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, ya sabes... — asiente, porque realmente lo sabe — ¿Y tú?

— Mejor. — responde la chica algo incómoda dada la situación — Dentro de lo que cabe. — agrega para aligerar el ambiente y el pelinegro ríe sin ganas — Supongo que la gente comenta cosas o probablemente Finn ya te haya dicho por qué estoy aquí.

— ¿Bromeas? — pregunta él de manera hipotética, Millie no comprende como le hace para convertir algo tan desagradable en divertido — Casi ni te ha mencionado, no me llamó 5 minutos después de que te vio la primera vez ¡Para nada! — bufa lo que hace que Millie se carcajee un poco; a lo lejos ambos encuentran al aludido quien parece buscar a su hermano, este se inclina un poco para susurrarle algo — Aquí entre nos, aún lo tienes como un bobo.

— Nick... — lo regaña ella negando — Por favor no me digas eso que me ilusionas. — el mayor suelta una carcajada y ella lo codea un poco. Es obvio que están bromeando.

— ¿Te digo lo que creo?

— Por favor. — pide ella, se siente curiosa al respecto.

— Creo que los dos están aquí juntos, por una razón. — asegura cruzándose de brazos, hasta parece serio — Quiero decir... no creo que sea coincidencia. — Millie rueda los ojos — Magia.

— No empieces que ya no tengo 16, no creo en esas cosas. — una boba creencia que Finn y ella tenían cuando eran novios, consistía en que había algo sobrenatural, una fuerza, una magia que siempre hacía que se volviesen a juntar. Ella no podría contar la veces que rompieron, se pelearon y terminaron volviendo de la manera más ridícula, resultaba que por esos cortos periodos de tiempo en los que estaban "separados" (por así decirlo, por que ambos sabían que iban a terminar volviendo), a los dos les pasaban cosas que les hacía recordar al otro, o se topaban en los lugares menos inesperados, como una fuerza de gravedad, era raro, pero al tener una edad tan emocional y estar tan "enamorados" empezaron a creer que era una cuestión mágica, terminaron cometiendo el error de contárselo a Nick y claro, este se burló de ellos por más de dos semanas. Sin embargo, luego de que Finn se fuera y todo se acabara (la real) Millie se dio cuenta que aquello era la basura más estúpida que ambos pudieron inventar.

— Qué triste, porque hoy en día en cuando yo me doy cuenta que tal vez sí eran ciertas... — ni loca volvería a caer en esa tontería.

— Por favor díganme que no están confabulando contra mí. — finalmente Finn aparece frente a ellos y los saca de su nostálgica conversación.

— Y esa es la razón por la que Finn mojaba la cama a los 7 años. — pronunció Nick con un tono más elevado para que el menor lo escuchara, la castaña tuvo que contener su risa, esa era una vieja broma que tenían, golpe bajo Wolfhard, pensó entretenida, no podía creer que la recordara.

— Dios, qué patético. — responde ella con una cara de asco, a lo que Finn solo pasa una mano por su cara, parece desesperado — Seguro que sigue haciéndolo.

— Claramente.

— Han pasado tres años ¿y aún siguen con eso? — pregunta el chico rodando los ojos — ¿No pueden inventar una nueva? por favor.

— Es clásica campeón, no falla. — responde el mayor y luego jala a Finn para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, seguro llevan tiempo sin verse, Millie no lo puede evitar, se siente mal por estar viendo tan íntima escena, y además hay cierta añoranza, ahora más que nada desea que su familia la venga visitar, realmente los extraña — De acuerdo, no empecemos a llorar en frente de Mimi, ya haz hecho demasiado ridículo, en frente de ella. — apunta separándose de él, ambos parecen algo afectados.

— Nunca se hace el suficiente. — responde el menor con una sonrisa entretenida.

— Tranquilos. — se apresura a decir ella — Será mejor que los deje solos, además iba a ir a practicar. — señala las zapatillas que trae en sus manos — Fue un gusto verte Nicholas.

— No Mimi... — responde el aludido, en los últimos días la han llamado más por ese nombre de lo que lo han hecho en los últimos años — Vamos a ir almorzar ¿No quieres venir? como en los viejos tiempos. — ella niega de inmediato, primero porque odia salir a comer, y segundo porque eso significaría remover demasiados sentimientos que ella tiene bajo llave.

— No gracias, de verdad, vayan ustedes. — Nick codea a Finn para que este le insista pero el menor niega sin ganas, probablemente tampoco quiera que Millie vaya. Nada más escucha que el mayor pronuncia algo como: "Idiota", pero empieza a sentir que sobra por lo que comienza a caminar hacia atrás — Está bien, en serio, pásenla bien, nos vemos luego Nick, en serio fue bueno encontrarte. — sus palabras salen demasiado rápido de su boca y pronto se encuentra demasiado lejos de ellos, ni siquiera deja que se despidan, quiere alejarse.

Las cosas entre Finn y ella van de mal en peor, así que se ahorrará los momentos incómodos, no solo a ella, a todos, por segunda vez en el día, trata de encaminarse a la sala de música, sin embargo algo la detiene, de nuevo. Pero esta vez la sorpresa es aún más grata, justo al final del pasillo, con un peluche entre sus manos de BB8 y algo perdido, alguien la busca.

— ¡Charlie! — grita ella al reconocerlo por completo, corre hasta su hermano, salta y le da el abrazo más grande que podría haberle dado, de inmediato él la corresponde y la apega a su pecho.

— Mills. — susurra al momento que ella empieza a sentir sus mejillas humedecerse, no puede creerlo, él realmente está ahí, es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar ese día — Ya, tranquila, he venido para que pasemos un buen rato, no para que te pongas a llorar. — ella se separa lentamente y mira al mayor con una sonrisa muy triste, quiere controlarse pero no puede evitarlo.

— Lo siento. — se disculpa limpiándose la cara con ambas manos para así mirar con claridad al muchacho — Se sale de mí, estar en este lugar me pone emocional. — y era verdad, se sentía más vulnerable ahí dentro. Pronto él le entrega el peluche, le ha atinado, a ella le encanta Star Wars, probablemente lo abrace al dormir por las noches.

— ¿Ya no más Millie De Vil? — pregunta arrancándole una carcajada, cuando estaba pequeña todos en su casa solían llamarla así, haciendo referencia a la villana de 101 Dálmatas, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía identificada — Bueno, me alegra verte más emocional, te sienta bien, es decir hablar de tus sentimientos...

— No empieces. — pide la chica arrugando la nariz — No quiero hablar del porqué estoy aquí ni nada de eso, realmente solo quisiera sentarme a que me cuentes cómo es la vida más allá de los portones de la entrada, ya no la recuerdo. — está cansada de hablar sobre cómo se siente, harta más bien, de que las 24 horas del día las personas en esa clínica lo único que quieren escuchar es sobre sus sentimientos, así que tiene suficiente con ello.

— No iba a hacerlo, solo quiero recalcar que estás más relajada, como si te hubieran dado un excelente masaje hermanita. — apunta él de buen humor, su parte favorita de su hermano, siempre la anima de una forma u otra — ¿Es tan malo aquí como para que quieras aburrirte con mi vida y lo que sucede en ella? — pregunta pasando una mano por los hombros de la chica para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta que da al jardín.

— Te lo imploro.

— Creeme, es muy aburrida, solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, estoy cansado, casi tanto cómo tú de este lugar, imagínate para hablar de ello. — murmura haciendo una mueca, parece que las cosas no van tan geniales para ninguno de los dos — Aunque créeme mi departamento no es tan amplio como el tuyo. — señala las instalaciones de la clínica y Millie rueda los ojos entretenida.

— Oh por favor ¿Sí notas que estoy en una institución mental? — cuestiona ella alzando una ceja con suspicacia — En la competencia por quién tiene una vida más miserable, yo gano, por lo menos tú tienes libertad, y se supone que trabajas en algo que te gusta, yo estoy aquí encerrara sin una mejor opción.

— Bien, bien Brown, tú ganas. — levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición, y Millie ríe, cómo si estuviera contenta por ganar en esa carrera, es tonto en verdad. Pronto ambos se sientan en una banca de afuera a conversar y así se pasan la tarde, entre risas y anécdotas, recuerdos, una que otra lágrima sale a relucir por parte de ella, pero por esas horas olvida por completo dónde está, es como si Charlie estuviera de visita en casa y se encontraran en un parque descansando sus cabezas del ajetreo diario, siempre fue muy unida a su hermano, le hacía mucha falta, de todas, era su persona favorita, la pasan bien, siempre.

Realmente es triste cuando les avisan que debe irse, ella no quiere llorar frente a él, pero sabe que inmediatamente que lo vea salir, empezará a hacerlo, esperará hasta que no esté cerca. Ambos se paran de la banca y caminan hasta el recibidor de la clínica juntos, ahí, varios familiares se despiden de los pacientes.

— Lo siento mucho Millie. — dice su hermano de repente, lo que capta su atención por completo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta perdida.

— Por irme, por dejarte sola con eso, todos los días pienso en que si no lo hubiera hecho, si tan solo te hubiera puesto un poco más de atención, a esos detalles que te delataban, yo lo habría notado, podría haber hecho algo, ayudarte. — por millonésima vez en e día, los ojos de ella se humedecen.

— No. — niega en respuesta — No podrías haber hecho nada, tenía que pasarme, ya sabes, colapsar, solo así, yo pude darme cuenta del daño que me hacía, sin eso no habría tomado la decisión de hacer algo al respecto, era personal, no podrías haberlo hecho por mí. — explica abrazando de nuevo a su hermano — No te culpes, en serio, no tuviste nada que ver. — insiste ella, a lo que el castaño solo asiente, realmente parece que no tiene nada que decir.

— ¡Eh! Brown. — de repente Nick y Finn aparecen en la escena — ¿Quieres un aventón? me queda de camino a la casa de mi madre.

— Eso quedaría excelente, he dejado mi auto ahí, vine en autobús. — responde su hermano animado.

— Bien, te espero afuera. — ambos Wolfhard caminan lejos para darles un poco de espacio.

— Qué bueno, me va a llevar el concuñado. — se ríe Charlie y ella lo golpea en su hombro con la boca muy abierta.

— Me partirá un rayo el día que yo vuelva con Finn, así que ni te hagas ilusiones. — exclama ella con seriedad.

— Ya, ya, es broma. — el mayor ruedas sus ojos y la vuelve a abrazar, él era el único en su familia que sabía de lo suyo con Finn, siempre la cubría incluso.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — pregunta ella cambiando el tema, él suspira y se aleja.

— Cuando pueda ¿Sí? — Millie asiente, eso es mejor que nada — Pero trataré de llamarte seguido.

— ¿Y mamá y papá? — el rostro del muchacho decae, y ella poco a poco pierde las esperanzas de verlos algún día.

— Dales tiempo para que lo digieran, ya vendrán, mientras tanto... cuídate mucho. — una sonrisa perezosa y falsa es lo que obtiene de parte de la menor, no quiere ese tipo de respuestas, está cansada de darles espacio, ella es su hija aún, no se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo ni nada por el estilo — Adiós Mills. — es lo último que dice antes de salir y alcanzar a Nick en el estacionamiento, este hace una seña en modo de despedida que ella le devuelve pero de manera más sencilla, observa como ambos se suben al auto y se van, a su lado, Finn también los mira.

— ¿Te llegas a acostumbrar a verlos partir mientras tú te quedas? — pregunta ella con los ojos cristalinos, Finn la mira y niega sin decir más, eso no ayuda, pronto Millie se encuentra sollozando con una mano que cubre su boca, extraña mucho a su familia, el pelinegro alarga su brazo y la atrae a sí mismo mientras pasea una mano por su espalda.

— Pero no te preocupes, no es para siempre. — murmura en su oído, ella lo permite, el abrazo, el consuelo, la tensión eléctrica que los recorre, todo, pero solo porque no quiere pensar en ello, en ese momento lo que más necesita es que alguien la sostenga, no importa quién.

Sin embargo, todo eso resulta más íntimo y aliviador, solo porque es Finn y sus brazos fueron una vez su hogar, volver a ellos es algo conocido.

 **-OO-**

 **Holis personitas de Fanfiction, me hace feliz tenerles por acá, espero les vaya gustando este fic, que es muy especial para mí que lo lean, porque me gusta mucho escribirlo. Este cap en especial me gusta mucho 3 espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, en serio.**

 **Nos leemos el domingo.**

 **Clau***


	8. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

— Todo parece bien. — concluye el doc y le ofrece una amable sonrisa esa mañana que lo visita — Pero me temo que tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a tu cansancio. — repone cambiando su cara a una mueca, inevitablemente ella lo mira asustada.

— ¿Qué? — en un microsegundo la bailarina piensa lo peor.

— Anemia. — le responde torciendo su boca — Pero no está tan mal, quiero decir, si no la cuidamos podría ponerse peor, terriblemente peor, sin embargo por sí sola no es el un pésimo escenario. — Millie suspira aliviada — Sin embargo será mejor averiguarlo para que podamos cambiar tu dieta de una vez. — saca un extraño papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comienza a rellenar algunos datos y la castaña sabe qué sigue para saber si tiene eso o no, ni siquiera debe que preguntarlo — Lleva esto al laboratorio que queda al final del pasillo y una vez que estén me los traen ¿Sí? — sin muchas ganas asiente, toma la hoja que le ofrece y sale siguiendo la dirección que Charlie le ha dado.

Al llegar al laboratorio, nota que está dividido en dos salas, una en la que recogen las muestras y la otra en la que las examinan, para su suerte está prácticamente vacío, solo se encuentran el chico que las analiza y otro que las toma, este último le parece curioso, se ve realmente joven, puede ser dos o tres años mayor que ella, no es tan alto, su cabello es castaño oscuro, casi negro, un poco desordenado y su tez es color olivo, resalta mucho más debido a que usa un uniforme celeste.

Luego de unos segundos este nota su mirada inquisitiva y se pone de pie algo nervioso — Oh, lo siento, no había notado que estabas ahí, lamento ser tan distraído. — pronuncia de inmediato, parece acongojado, pero a Millie no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

— No pasa nada, en serio. — repone ella y nota como él la examina con sus ojos, se queda colgado observándola de hecho, no dice nada, hasta que la castaña carraspea un tanto expectante, entre más rápido salga de ahí mejor, odia las agujas.

El chico se cubre la cara avergonzado y sacude su cabeza — Sí, claro. — dice y extiende la mano para que Millie le de el papel que el doc le ha encargado, lo lee por unos segundos y asiente — Siéntate aquí. — señala una silla al lado de una mesa con todos los implementos — Ya te tomo la muestra. — ella le obedece y lo observa mientras se lava las manos, se pone los guantes y se sienta a su lado. Toma una liga para apretarle el brazo, una vez que su vena se marca pasa un algodón con alcohol sobre esta y saca la jeringa nueva del envoltorio, la bailarina traga de manera sonora — ¿Lista? — pregunta y ella niega con la cara pálida.

— Lo siento, sé que ya estoy uy grande para esto así que intenté parecer tranquila pero en realidad odio las agujas. — suelta de manera atropellada — Es decir, sé que es importante, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que meterás eso en mi brazo. — con su mano libre señala lo que sostiene el chico — ¿Puedes hablarme para que me distraiga y lo olvide? — le pide juntando sus cejas, por su lado él sonríe comprensivo, casi tierno.

— ¿Qué quieres que hablemos... — mira por un segundo la hoja que la chica ha traído — ...Millie?

— No sé, cuéntame de ti. — suelta respirando profundo y centrando su atención en el rostro del chico.

— Bueno, me llamo Jack, Jack Grazer... — empieza — Tengo 22 años y soy un pasante, bueno creo que el término correcto es interno, estoy haciendo como una especie de práctica, para finalmente convertirme en doctor general.

— Eres muy joven para ser doctor. — no puede evitar decírselo, pero la verdad sale de sus labios de inmediato, sin embargo él parece tranquilo con eso, hasta suelta una pequeña risa.

— Me lo dicen todo el tiempo, es que me gustaba adelantar cursos en la universidad, así que avancé varios años muy rápido, no lo sé. — se encoge de hombros y Millie le observa con atención — Quería salir pronto de la universidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu carrera?

— Todo lo contrario, la amo, así que quería salir al campo y ayudar a otros lo más antes posible, sin embargo terminé aquí, recolectando muestras de sangre. — finaliza sin ganas y es ahí cuando introduce la aguja en su brazo, la bailarina siente el piquete al principio pero no es mayor cosa ya que no se lo esperaba, luego de unos minutos saca el implemento y guarda la muestra — ¿Qué tal lo hice? ¿Estuvo bien mi distracción? — pregunta el chico mirándola entretenido.

— Eres bueno, lo admito. — responde la joven presionando la venda que él le ha puesto en la herida, una sonrisa se asoma entre sus labios — Gracias.

— Es mi trabajo. — le guiña un ojo lo cuál le causa una extraña emoción en el cuerpo, puede que sea porque le ha sacado una cantidad de sangre, o el hecho de que en realidad se le hace algo atractivo, no lo logra evitar. Seguidamente le entrega la muestra a su compañero y espera junto a la castaña a que la analice, mientras, conversan un poco más, cosas triviales y bobas, nada que tenga ver con la clínica, así lo prefiere, cuando le devuelve los resultados para que se los lleve al doc se despide de ella con un "Fue lindo conocerte Millie" , asiente para indicarle que se siente igual y vuelve con Heathon.

Al final no tiene anemia, lo que la hace sentirse aliviada, Charlie la deja irse con los resultados en la mano, para que recuerde que está sana y que siga así de bien, la chica se lo agradece; en el camino los ojea un poco y entre los datos nota una fecha que le llama la atención, el día que la internaron, 14 de noviembre, ahí es cuando se da cuenta que está apunto de cumplir un mes ahí adentro, no lo puede creer.

Cuando finalmente cumple el mes de estar en el instituto Joe decide hacer algo especial, para variar la sesión grupal, todos sugieren ir a comer pizza y luego al cine, pero ella cambia los planes por un día en el campo, eso es mejor, al menos es lo que opina, al final, todos parecen de acuerdo con su idea, incluso lo planean muy bien por el resto de la semana para que todo salga perfecto el día que han escogido salir.

El sábado por la mañana, los 5 se paran en la entrada de la clínica con sus cosas y ven a Joe parquearse con un viejo convertible BMW rojo año 1990, lleva unos lentes negros junto con una sonrisa de galán "Súbanse bebés" es lo único que suelta lo que causa que todos se rían como bobos y luego le hacen caso. Los chicos se acomodan atrás algo apretados y la joven se sienta al frente con su instructor.

Durante el camino todos ríen, bromean, cantan y escuchan excelente música, Millie no recuerda cuando fue que la pasó tan bien, es increíble como ese grupo de personas se han vuelto casi su familia, Caleb, Noah, Gaten, Joe e incluso, de vez en cuando Finn, todos se han ganado su aprecio, así como sus mejores carcajadas, no se acuerda de haber tenido amigos así en ningún momento, en la secundaria tal vez se juntaba con un par de chicas y en la universidad no le hablaba a nadie a no ser que tuviera algún proyecto en grupo o fuera demasiado necesario, nunca pensó que al ser internada las cosas iban a cambiar.

Estar tan alejada del mundo real la ha hecho cambiar de perspectiva.

Para la suerte de todos el clima está hermoso, el sol brilla y hay una brisa refrescante que aleja el calor, debido a que el invierno está a semanas de entrar, el paisaje que los acompaña con la carretera solo mejora todo, hay hermosas colinas conforme suben la montaña y el verde destaca ante todo, luego entran a un bosque dónde después de unos minutos Joe aparca el auto indicándoles que han llegado. Justo en frente de ellos hay otro auto del que se bajan la señorita Dyer y el doctor Heathon, no llevan sus típicos uniformes de siempre, ni la bata blanca, si no algo más cómodo, se ven más jóvenes de esa manera, como si al salir de la clínica se quitaran un montón de años.

— ¡Charlie! — exclama Noah saliéndose primero, parece contento de encontrarlo ahí — Qué bueno que han podido venir. — él mayor le rodea los hombros a su consejera de manera cariñosa, Millie no puede evitar mirarlos mientras ladea la cabeza, algo le parece extraño.

— Tuve la misma reacción cuando lo supe. — le murmura Gaten codeándola para que siga caminando, ella lo mira perdida.

— ¿Lo supe?

— Es la novia del doctor Heathon. — le explica entretenido con una enorme sonrisa, como si se burlara de la chica, no puede evitar pensar que debió haberlo deducido, siempre que va a las consulta con Natalia, ella le pregunta mucho sobre el doc, y cuando está con él, siempre la menciona, además, son perfectos, tienen esa misma dulce personalidad, simplemente cuadran, parecen la pareja idea.

— Qué bueno que ya llegaron. — saluda la ahora rubia al resto, hace una semana que cambió su cabello y Millie cree que de esa manera se ve mejor — Aún falta mucho qué caminar para llegar a nuestro lugar. — de pronto Heathon levanta una gran estaca del piso y les hace una señal para que los sigan adentrándose en un sendero al lado de dónde dejaron los autos.

— Andando. — agrega Joe para que empiecen moverse.

Caminan por alrededor de 20 minutos, el sendero es pequeño entonces deben pasarlo en parejas, al frente van el doc y Natalia, quienes son los únicos que parecen conocer el camino, luego le siguen ella y Noah, se la pasan todo el rato cantando canciones que hablen sobre caminar, cuando empiezan con "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" de The Proclaimers, Finn y Caleb que vienen atrás de ellos se unen luego de un rato, y seguidamente lo hacen el resto de la tropa con Gaten y Joe que vienen de últimos, parece que es la favorita del grupo ya que la cantan todos dos veces. Eso hasta que llegan a su destino, una pequeña cascada que caía en una posa con el agua cristalina.

Por un segundo al ver ese hermoso paisaje se sintió libre, como un pájaro en la mañana que sacude el viento, como la primera luz del mes de enero, como un árbol apretado contra el cielo, el más azul de todos, en el momento que el sonido del agua que corre inundó su oídos y el reflejo del sol en el cristal de la posa le dio en los ojos, ella olvidó por completo lo demás, su enfermedad, sus padres, sus problemas, su falta del ballet, todo desapareció, sin embargo esto duró ¿Segundos? lo más un minuto.

De pronto unos delgados y desnudos torsos la espantaron corriendo para tirarse en la poza de la cascada, lo siguiente fue el enorme chapuzón que causaron Noah, Gaten, Caleb, Finn y hasta Joe, parecían divertidos. Pronto todos estaban lanzándole agua para que se uniera, pero Millie negó discretamente y se fue a sentar con el doc y Natalia que extendían un manta sobre el pasto.

— ¿No traes traje de baño? — pregunta su consejera mientras la mira extrañada.

— No tengo. — responde colocándose unas gafas oscuras para que el sol no lastime sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te preste uno? — Millie hace una mueca, odia esos enterizos para meterse al agua, se pegan en su cuerpo y mucho de este se ve expuesto al usarlos — Ya veo... — pronuncia la señorita Dyer y le presiona un hombro con confianza, la castaña agradece que entienda y no insista en la situación, lo prefiere de esa manera.

Mientras los chicos siguen jugando en el agua ella se dedica a leer un libro que ha traído de la biblioteca "Matar a un ruiseñor" de Harper Lee, con anterioridad ya lo había terminado un par de años atrás, sin embargo tenía una vieja creencia de que cada vez que leía un libro de nuevo, le encontraba algo diferente, con ese en especial, se llevó muchas sorpresas al comenzarlo otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta? — a su lado se acomoda Gaten cubriéndose con una toalla la parte de arriba, ella asiente varias veces como respuesta — Es bueno, pero no mi favorito.

— ¿Lo has leído? — cuestiona ella sin creerlo, no es por juzgarlo, ni mucho menos, pero jamás creyó que fuera un libro que le pudiera gustar al moreno, es más, de todos sus amigos, no creyó que este leyera mucho.

— Sí. — responde risueño, cómo si adivinara sus pensamientos — Sé que no tengo cara de ser un gran lector, pero me gusta hacerlo, aunque no creas, tal vez las novelas no sean mi gran fuerte, pero me encantan esos libros de los que uno puede recaudar información.

— ¿Libros de texto?

— Esos mismo, me gusta saber cosas. — responde encogiéndose de hombros, por un segundo Millie nota que no puede quedarse quieto, no para de mover sus manos o pies, debe ser parte de lo suyo — El primer año que estuve aquí terminé todos los que había en la biblioteca por lo que mis padres me mandan una caja con varios cuando podían, no seguido. — le gustaría que sus padre hicieran lo mismo — Me mantienen... — se lame los labios nervioso — Cuerdo, ya ves. Joe lo ha sugerido, él me ayuda mucho. — dirige su mirada al instructor y luego vuelve con Gaten, desde ahora lo considera la persona más lista que conoce.

— Creo que deberías volver a ir a la biblioteca, tenemos una nueva colección de astronomía que te podría gustar. — apunta ella feliz de poder conocerlo un poco más.

— ¿En serio? — el rostro del muchacho se ilumina de pronto.

— Sí. — asiente dejando el libro en su regazo — Te la reservaré, trato especial por ser amigo de la asistente. — ella le guiña el ojo y el moreno ríe muy fuerte, la asusta un instante pero la castaña entiende que es así, por lo que termina riendo también.

— Hey, bobos. — los llama Joe interrumpiéndolos — Vengan acá, hora de hacer algo relativo a la psicología. — le devuelven una mirada perdida, pero se levantan para caminar hasta él, a su lado Caleb, Finn y Noah los esperan — ¿Creyeron que todo es fiesta amigos? por supuesto que no. — explica el mayor negando — Estuve pensando en qué podríamos hacer hoy y creo que es hora de liberar presión. — una sonrisa se instala en la cara de este y saca una bolsa de tela oscura — Desháganse de un poco de eso que los hace sentirse pesados. — de la bolsa saca 5 papeles y bolígrafos que reparte entre todos — Quiero que en ese papel, escriban lo que arruina sus días más felices, y no, no me refiero a lo que tienen, si no a lo que eso les hace sentir, eso que tensa sus hombros y los lleva al límite, eso que odian y que presiona su pecho, que no los deja respirar. — levanta su dedo índice — Que nadie más lo vea. — después de segundos de pensarlo, ella garabateó su palabra en el papel, al momento que el resto lo hacía — Bien, ahora échenla aquí. — estiró su mano y tiró su palabra en la bolsa así como los demás — ¿Se sienten más ligeros? — la castaña ladeó su cabeza no muy convencida — Lo sé, tengamos una segunda parte. Saquen todos una palabra.

— ¿Qué? — Caleb suelta abriendo los ojos.

— Sí, sin miedo, es anónimo, no se vale mencionar nombres. — los animó y sin estar muy seguros todos volvieron a sacar uno diferente — Listo, ahora quiero que lo griten, como si... al hacerlo y la persona que lo escribió los escuchara, como si estuvieran cumpliendo con la cuota de ese sentimiento y los libraran de él. — asegura el instructor con una sonrisa entretenida — Así que háganlo muy alto. — luego de oírlo, ella abrió su palabra y lo supo, sabía de quién venía ese papel, aparte de que conocía la letra chueca, ya lo había escuchado decir eso — ¿Quién quiere ser el número uno?

El primer valiente es Noah, que alza la mano apenas, Joe le hace una seña para que continúe — Bueno este ser humano siente mucha... — respira hondo y no puede imaginarse a alguien tan amable como Noah gritando — ¡Ira! — suelta a puro pulmón mientras cierra los ojos, junto con los demás, ella aplaude y el castaño los mira con una sonrisa — Se siente bien, me gusta.

— Esa es la idea. — Joe parece satisfecho — Vas Caeb. — el de tez oscura asiente.

— Bien, esta persona siente mucha... — trata de desdoblar con mucho cuidado el papel — ¡Frustración! — suelta como si de verdad sintiera eso, Millie lo escucha muy atentamente, cierra los ojos con él y lo deja fluir, Caleb saca de la manera perfecta sus sentimientos, realmente su cuerpo está más relajado, pensó que se sentiría más nerviosa en el momento que gritaran su palabra, pero es todo lo contrario, es ese el instante en el que cree más que nunca que Joe es el mejor instructor del mundo. Luego sigue Gaten que suelta la palabra "ansiedad" en una mezcla entre grito de rock y heavy metal, todos ríen, antes de la castaña, Finn saca un ruidoso "Cansancio" y finalmente todos la miran expectante.

— Me ha tocado alguien que siente ¡NECESIDAD! — de todos su voz es la que suena más aguda, pero es obvio porque es una chica, al hacerlo mira el cielo y extiende sus manos, realmente quiere sacar eso de él, de Finn, sí, no necesita nada más para saber que le ha tocado la palabra de él. Una vez que se desgalilla con ello, un buen humor la invade, inevitablemente y puede sentir la mirada del pelinegro encima suyo, más no quiere crear un alboroto por eso.

— Excelente chicos. — dice Joe luego de un rato — Como tarea se llevarán la palabra y se desharán del papel de alguna forma, recuerden, están eliminando ese sentimiento de esa persona, así que sean creativos ¿Sí? lo han hecho asombroso hoy, ya pueden seguir divirtiéndose, pero antes, abrazo grupal. — Millie observó la sonrisa en los rostros de sus compañeros y luego los cinco junto con Joe, que parecían una madre orgullosa, se abrazaron, la tarde había sido muy productiva, no hubieran podido hacer algo así en la clínica con todos los demás pacientes, así que se prestaba la oportunidad.

Luego de separarse se sentaron a comer, cada uno traída algo que les habían empacado las señoras del comedor muy amablemente y entre las anécdotas de Caleb, los consejos de Noah, las observaciones de Finn y las bobadas de Gaten, sin pensarlo demasiado, Millie se terminó el almuerzo, era un día muy especial. Después de una hora, volvieron a recoger las cosas con el cuidado de no dejar ninguna basura y se encaminaron a dónde estaba el transporte. Noah y Caleb se devolvieron con Natalia y Charlie, mientras que Finn, Gaten y ella partieron con Joe, esta vez el de chinos se sentó adelante y se quedó dormido minutos después de que ingresaron la carretera.

Pronto hermosos tonos de rosa, azul, anaranjado y lilac los cubrían junto al cielo, Millie no dejaba de mirar el atardecer, era precioso, simplemente le encantaba los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? — murmura Finn observándola de reojo — Me sorprende que hoy no peleáramos. — la bailarina alza una ceja inquisitiva ante su frase.

— Podemos empezar ahora. — exclama ella con un leve deje de diversión, casi indescifrable, pero él lo entiende, tanto que bufa con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios.

— Así estamos bien, en serio. — repone arrugando la nariz, luego de un tiempo en silencio, la castaña decide que tendrá una conversación medianamente normal con el chico.

— Creo que es hora de actuar de manera madura. — le explica volviéndose hacia el camino de nuevo — Ya tengo 19 y tú 20, hay que empezar a comportarse como tal, el pasado, que se quede ahí, me siento cansada de argumentar. — pasa las manos por sus descubiertos brazos tratando de calentarlos, ya que tiene pereza de sacar el abrigo que trae en su bolso.

— También yo. — Finn suelta esto relajado, incluso el aire se le escapa por los pulmones, aire contenido, luego la observa y se quita su jacket de mezclilla para colocarla en los hombros de la bailarina algo despreocupado, sin embargo Millie no puede evitar aspirar el delicioso aroma que desprende esta.

— Pero esto, no significa nada, solo que no nos comportaremos como niños otra vez. — aclara ella rindiéndose finalmente y encajando sus brazos en el abrigo — Eso es todo.

— ¿Millie? — la llama y la castaña lo mira — Nunca quise que significara otra cosa. — concluye y vuelve su vista al camino, ahora se siente como una tonta.

 **-OO-**

 **Chan, chan, chan (?) ah xD nada que ver.**

 **Gracias, gracias por sus comentario además pasarse a leer mis babosadas, les aprecio, en serio.**

 **No sé ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? meh, no es el mejor, pero estamos yendo hacia un punto, dice mucho de qué se viene.**

 **SO JACK 3 aww es una cosita, la verdad, luego de pensarlo bastante, noté que en muchos fics traen al Romeo Beckham, y yo me dije: ¿Para qué si tenemos a Grazer? ¡no diré más!**

 ****spoiler alert para el siguiente capítulo: Es pelirroja, ojos celestes... ya verán.**

 **Rossari98: De hecho tengo uno y es este: user/22yjgyqw55zg7vqynga6qyqcq/playlist/1SLuPOXWmqMkuIcKHvxT3f  
Solo que tiene los nombres de los próximos caps y canciones que uso para escribir la novela, no sé si quieras el spoiler y así :S**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles 3**

 **Clau***


	9. Tell It To My Heart

Ella y Finn terminaron 4 veces mientras estuvieron juntos. La primera ella tomó la decisión, sintió que eran muy diferentes y querían cosas distintas, así que decidió darles un fin antes de seguir involucrándose, duraron una semana separados antes de volver, se le hizo ridículo, pero terminó corriendo tras él luego de un partido de la escuela solo para decirle que lo amaba y que había sido una tonta.

Luego, la segunda vez, fue más larga y Wolfhard fue quien le terminó, diciendo que estar con ella era como tener una amiga más que una novia, que él quería alguien que le diera amor y Millie parecía pensar en mil cosas antes que en su novio, así que se dejaron, luego de tres semanas él le pidió que volvieran y la chica dijo que no, pero le prometió que podrían intentar se amigos, fue un tiempo extraño, luego de dos semanas, se pelearon y por alguna extraña razón terminaron volviendo, después de eso todo pareció mágicamente arreglarse...

 _Millie y Finn están detrás de las gradas del campo de fútbol, las clases se han acabado y no hay nadie, solo las animadoras que tienen práctica, a lo lejos el equipo se dirige a las duchas, todos parecen cansados, listos para ir a casa, la joven por el contrario planea pasarse el resto de la tarde ahí con el pelinegro, en su escondite secreto favorito. Debido que a los padres de Brown no saben que están juntos, así que las opciones para tener citas son bastante limitadas, pero ese lugar en específico empieza a gustarle luego de crear un par de recuerdos ahí._

 _Los dos están parados apoyando su costado a la maya y se miran con cierto brillo, es uno de los días buenos. Tienen una semana de haber vuelto y se vuelven a ver como si no hubiera nada más que ellos en el mundo._

 _— ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos ser amigos? — pregunta el guitarrista rompiendo el silencio — Fue raro. — finaliza y estira su mano derecha para entrelazarla con la de la castaña que ríe por unos segundos._

 _— Lo sé. — comunica entretenida y luego arruga la nariz ante el recuerdo de un día que se lo topó en el pasillo del colegio — Hubo una mañana en especial. — levanta el dejo índice y Finn parece inmerso en las palabras de ella, se miran a los ojos de manera intensa, Millie cree que no hay par más lindo que los que tiene enfrente — Te vi en tu casillero y me dije: "Voy a ir a saludarlo porque ahora somos amigos." — una carcajada ronca sale de la garganta de su novio mientras cierra sus ojos en un típico gesto de él — Entonces empezamos a hablar y yo... no sé sentía algo tan extraño, no sé como explicarlo._

 _— ¿Cómo incómoda?_

 _— No. — niega arrugando las cejas — Era como..._

 _— ¿Una tensión? — él le roba las palabras de la boca — También la sentía._

 _— ¡Sí! — apunta la chica un tanto emocionada porque pasaban por lo mismo, esa debía ser su magia — Entonces cuando hablábamos, recuerdo mirar tus ojos, para mí era algo raro que estuviéramos tan cerca y no poder... — se frustra un poco al no encontrar la palabra y en ese momento Finn se acerca a besarla, por inercia cierra los ojos y lleva su mano a su cuello, queriendo un poco más de él, pero están en medio de una conversación por lo que lo suelta y lo mira perdida._

 _— ¿Besarme? — dice burlón luego de un rato, la joven asiente — ¿Sabes qué me costaba más a mí? Que te veías malditamente hermosa y yo no podía ponerte ni un dedo encima. — sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas — Luego cuando te despediste me abrazaste y de solo rozar tu cintura con mis manos sentía que me quemaba ¿entiendes? — levanta sus extremidades para enfatizar su punto — Yo lo odiaba, te lo juro, porque eras como una carga eléctrica, mía, pero no lo eras, y yo aún sentía que sí, no sé, tenía la idea de que pertenecías conmigo pero yo no podía tenerte tan cerca como me gusta Mimi. — susurra lo último y lleva sus manos a su cadera, inmediatamente siente la descarga, así es como Finn hace que se le erice la piel, segundos después la está besando de lleno en la boca, ella rodea su cuello con sus manos y se apegan más, sus labios se mueven rápidamente, están en esa época en la que no quieren separarse ni un segundo, pero Millie hace todo el esfuerzo y se aleja para mirarle a los ojos._

 _— Si algún día se me olvida, recuérdame que no podemos ser amigos. — murmura causando una carcajada en el de rizos._

 _— Te lo prometo. — murmura sobre sus labios._

En su memoria ese instante se reproduce una y otra vez, cada que ve a Finn a los lejos o se lo topa y los dos pretenden ser muy maduros, se saludan, charlan, tratan de llevarse bien, ser amigos, esto porque lo que pasó, ya se fue y permanece en el olvido, así que se encuentran bien, todo lo está, sin embargo la falsedad los delata, pero ninguno hace algo por cambiar el curso que las cosas han tomado, prefieren jugar a ser adultos, eso es mejor.

Al menos no se siente como esa vez, simplemente es incómodo como tratan de ignorar la tensión y evitar los temas que podrían conducirlos a algo más emocional, así que cuando ella lo ve, trata de hacer a un lado la sensación de que su piel se eriza desde lo bajo de su espalda hasta la nuca, ya que ha vivido dos años sin él y Millie lo ha dejado en el pasado. De verdad.

Es un desastre emocional frente a Wolfhard sin embargo, eso es todo lo que sabe, no se explica cómo es que tantos sentimientos caben en una sola persona, ya que en un minuto ella puede sentir: Odio, miedo, frustración, enojo, ternura, tristeza, felicidad, resentimiento, ansiedad y la peor de todas... esa atracción que le recuerda constantemente que Finn nunca se ha visto más guapo que ahora cuando parece haber madurado.

Así que la bailarina intenta elegir entre el olvido y la memoria, entre la nieve y el sudor, así como se balancea entre la línea divisoria que va del tedio a la pasión, ahora siente que no tiene orgullo, ni moral al pensar así con respecto a alguien que la dejó tal herida al salir bruscamente de su vida ¿Dónde está el bien? ¿Dónde está el mal? ¿Y su lógica? empieza a creer que no le funciona, es como si poco a poco su mente y corazón se pusieran de acuerdo para traer una memoria a su cabeza, pero esta no es una situación de su vida en el pasado, es algo más como una emoción, una sensación, es un recordatorio de como era que se sentía cuando estaba enamorada de Finn.

Canallas. Ambos, mente y alma.

Piensa rodando los ojos al momento en que se sienta en el comedor en una mesa vacía a desayunar, ese día en especial le han servido una tasa con avena y yogurt, frutos rojos, un par de tostadas y un puño de zanahorias bebés, al ver esto último Millie no puede evitar pensar que cada día se ponen más creativos en su manera de inlcuirle todas escaleras de la pirámide alimenticia en una comida, sí, es sarcasmo.

Todo está servido en pequeñas porciones para que ella pueda comérselo y no dejar nada, sin embargo la bailarina puede contar todos los carbohidratos en el plato, es una locura, y justo cuando su mente comienza a jugarle rudo para que bote su bandeja a la basura, Gaten entra a escena con Noah, los dos le miran divertidos y se sientan a su lado.

— Diablos, Mimi. — dice el de chinos — ¿Por qué te dan tan buen desayuno? — ojea su comida algo triste, es cuando ella nota que lo de ellos es un enorme plato cereal, café descafeinado y una toronja, sí, se ve algo sin gracia, aún así la chica solo se encoge de hombros, por su cabeza pasa la idea de decir algo como "Las ventajas de ser yo", pero sin embargo no se siente tan dichosa por esto.

— Te cambio mis tostadas y el jugo de naranja por tu café. — le ofrece ella y el chico asiente, ambos cambian para luego disfrutar de su trueque, tiene tiempo de no tomarse una tasa de esa deliciosa bebida caliente, es su favorita, sin embargo el doc cree que no es lo mejor, pero por un poco, un día, no se morirá — ¿Tienen crema? — pregunta gustosa pero el par niega y ese es el momento en el que Caleb llega con ellos colocando su bandeja perfectamente ordenada sobre la mesa, junto con él viene Finn que se sienta a su lado.

Millie trata de guardar la calma mientras los otros tres los miran con los ojos muy abiertos como si Batman y el Joker se sentaran juntos a desayunar en la misma mesa — Yo traje un par de bolsas extras ¿Quieres una Mimi? — pregunta el guitarrista con una sonrisa cortés, la chica siente y el de rizos se las pasa, sin inmutarse las pone en su café y bebe el primer sorbo ignorando la impresión de sus amigos, no quiere hacer las cosas más incómodas.

— Gracias.

— De nada. — el pelinegro parece calmado y sin ganas de hacer un hincapié en lo que está pasando, por lo que los otros chicos deciden seguir con la conversación de siempre.

— Hay una chica nueva. — apunta Caleb para seguir con la charla — Llegó ayer, Gates y yo mirábamos la televisión y la señorita Ryder, ya saben, la otra consejera, le estaba mostrando el lugar.

— Es muy guapa. — suelta el mencionado con una cara de bobo, Millie pierde interés en el tema, por lo que come su avena sin ganas mientras trata de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que su pierna roza apenas la de Finn, le parece estúpido — Es pelirroja y de ojos claros.

— Me ofreceré a ayudarle a acomodarse. — Noah observa la conversación de los dos mayores en silencio y algo expectante.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que dirá que sí? — Gaten fulmina a su amigo con la mirada, parece furioso.

— ¿Por qué no? — suelta McLaughlin encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio, pronto ambos empiezan una extraña pelea por quién será el que le hable y la conquiste primero, la bailarina cree que es algo bobo que se peleen por una pelirroja, pero no intervendrá, prefiere ver el show así como Noah quien le sonríe divertido.

— Diez dólares a que Caleb se la gana. — susurra de pronto Finn a su oído y la saca de sus pensamientos, ella lo mira arrugando las cejas, Wolfhard está risueño.

— Jamás, se la llevará Gaten. — afirma segura — Solo míralo. — señala su amigo — Tienes lindos ojos celestes ¿Qué chica se resiste a eso? — el pelinegro cierra los ojos y ríe pos unos segundo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahí está, piensa Millie, ese gesto tan típico de él, tenía tiempo sin verlo, no al menos por algo que ella dijera.

— Ya veo. — dice confiado y se acerca un poco más para hablar — Eso es lo que te tiene loquita por él. — la joven le codea las costillas y el chico hace un gesto de dolor, lo que la hace soltar una carcajada boba, es como si los demás desapreciaran un segundo y solo estuvieran charlando ellos dos.

— Sí, Finn exacto, adivinaste. — susurra la castaña tratando de ser más discreta — ¡Es más! funcionó tan bien esa táctica conmigo, que aceptaré tu apuesta, estoy segura de que Gaten ganará. — finaliza cruzándose de brazos, se toman de la mano para cerrar el juego y siguen tomando el desayuno mientras Millie se convence así misma de que lo que ha sentido no es una descarga eléctrica ya que al final de cuentas, esa magia no existe.

Luego del comer todos toman su camino y ella se dirige a la biblioteca, ya que tiene una enorme pila de libros por ordenar esa mañana, sin embargo al entrar se da cuenta de que algún paciente ha desacomodado el sistema de tarjetas con las que llevan el registro de los libros por lo que la muchacha y la señorita Bouno se dedican a ordenarlo, les toma toda la mañana, así que ambas deciden detenerse para almorzar y luego seguir trabajando. Millie espera terminar eso pronto por lo que se traga la mitad del almuerzo rápidamente para volver a la biblioteca, sin siquiera saludar a nadie. Una hora después de que vuelve concluyen su labor, satisfechas, todo parece en orden excepto la pila gigantesca de libros, que parece se ha duplicado.

Ella suspira y toma unos 5 para poder acomodarlos, se dirige a uno de los estantes cansada y es cuando se topa a alguien de manera inesperada, justo en la sección de libros de ficción.

— Nunca en mi vida te vi entrar a una biblioteca si no era para estudiar y obligado. — murmura comenzando a colocar los libros que trae en la mano.

— Millie, eso fue cruel, sabes que me gustan las cosas del cosmos. — responde Finn con una sonrisa ladina, ella se empeña en no ponerle atención a esta.

— Lo sé. — asiente rodando los ojos — Una vez me mandaste un vídeo de 43 minutos sobre la glándula pineal, no se me olvida. — el muchacho saca una copia de Un mundo feliz, por Aldous Huxley mientras niega entretenido, lo abre y comienza a leer las páginas.

— ¿Lo viste todo? — pregunta luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que Millie da pequeños saltitos para alcanzar el estante más alto, se detiene un segundo y lo mira sobre su hombros, ambos se están dando la espalda.

— No, me quedé dormida. — ya no tiene porqué mentirle para quedarle bien — En el momento que se pusieron a hablar de religión me aburrí, sabes que odio cuando empiezan a cuestionar sobre si existe Dios o no. — cierta molestia aparece en su pecho en ese instante, pero Finn ni se inmuta.

— Sí, pero ese era el propósito del vídeo, hacerte cuestionarte, no sé, contradecirte un poco, pensé que de esa manera tendríamos de qué hablar. — el chico cierra el libro y se vuelve, la castaña no lo hace sin embargo — Pero tú, tú tienes la fe muy arraigada, no aceptas otras opiniones, otras teorías. — Millie se vuelve un poco.

— Por algo se llama Fe ¿No lo crees? — ella alza una ceja de manera inquisitiva — Es la creencia que tengo, mi convicción, si dejo que flaquee solo sería una idea. — Finn alza las cejas un tanto impresionado con sus palabras, seguidamente se coloca tras la chica, le quita el libro, estira el brazo y lo pone en el estante al que pertenece, la bailarina se da la vuelta de golpe y se lo encuentra de frente, cerca, más de lo que le gustaría, el pelinegro se inclina un poco más hacia su rostro, como si quisiera contarle un secreto mientras la mira a los ojos.

— Eso era justamente lo que quería que me dijeras Mimi. — susurra con una sonrisa picara que hace que se le corte la respiración por unos segundos — Que me argumentaras, pero está bien, me agrada oírlo 2 años después, sigo pensando que eres muy lista. — debe estar jugando con ella. Se aleja de pronto dejándola ahí en un estado patidifuso, no encuentra las palabras para responderle, es com en los viejos tiempos, cuando apenas estaban conociéndose y Finn hacia cosas que le ponían el mundo de cabeza, interiormente se maldice, no puede creer que él siga haciendo eso, se siente como una tonta — ¿Te ayudo con estos? — pregunta sacándola del trance, la chica asiente sin más.

No quiere verse débil frente al muchacho, por lo que el resto de la tarde trata de contener la compostura mientras Finn le ayuda con unos libros, no es fría ni nada por el estilo, pero se comporta algo seria, intenta dejarle en claro que no puede venir y dejar todo al revés así de sencillo, ya no es una chica adolescente boba de 16 años, pasó por mucho y la ingenuidad ha dejado su lista de cualidades.

Cuando finalmente terminan ya es de noche, así que se dirigen a la cafetería para cenar con sus amigos, luego de 20 minutos, Millie se disculpa con un gran bostezo en medio de sus palabras y se va a su cuarto, está muy cansada, solo desea acostarse a dormir, sin embargo su plan se ve truncado cuando al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con varias maletas, arruga las cejas confundida, todo parece hecho un desorden, uno terrible.

— Tú debes ser Millie. — una voz un tanto relajada capta su atención, al concentrarse la bailarina lo nota, es una pelirroja que la mira con una enorme sonrisa — Soy Sadie, Sadie Sink.

— ¿Y eso me importa por que...? — dejó la frase al aire un tanto perdida y esperó a que la chica, que por cierto la miraba algo confundida, la terminara.

— Soy tu nueva compañera. — se sintió muy tentada a tirarse al piso dramáticamente y gritar un gigantesco No, mientras alargaba y sostenía la vocal por un par de minutos, entre sus planes no estaba tener una compañera, sin embargo se contuvo, era muy probable que tuvieran que convivir seguido, por lo que no quería empezar a llevarse mal con la muchacha, así que respiró lo más profundo que pudo y le sonrió de manera falsa.

— Ya veo. — pronunció estirando su mano — Mucho gusto. — dijo cortés, de inmediato la chica sacudió su mano varias veces y luego se le quedó mirando.

— Igual. — dijo antes de soltarla. Millie se dirigió a su armario y sacó su pijama, empezaba atar cabos con respecto a la pelirroja pero estaba demasiado agotada como para hacerle preguntas bobas para ayudar a Gaten con su apuesta — ¿Quién es tu consejera? — cuestionó la chica, justo con lo que no deseaba empezar.

La castaña suspiró y la miró con suma paciencia antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse, este también estaba hecho un desorden pero, se encargaría de arreglarlo con la ojiazul luego, por ahora su único propósito era poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, había sido un día largo.

— Natalia Dyer. — respondió cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin embargo Sadie andaba curiosa ese día, por lo que se pegó a su puerta.

— A mí me tocó Winona Ryder, dicen que es la mejor, la verdad yo también lo creo, es muy energética y buena, me dio unos cuantos dulces, además de la clave del Wi-Fi. — Millie no podía creer cuántas palabras decía esa chica por segundo.

— Eso he oído también, pero, me gusta mucho Natalia, es calmada y reservada, como yo. — dijo abriendo la puerta una vez cambiada y con los dientes lavados, esperada que la chica comprendiera la indirecta, al parecer no.

— Ya veo ¿Y qué tienes? — pregunta examinándola con la mirada — Yo tuve un episodio psicótico y luego otro, y luego otro, no creo que sea tan grave, pero ya vez, creyeron que era mejor venir aquí. — la pelirroja la miró expectante al tiempo que la castaña se metía en la cama.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso Sadie. Buenas Noches. — finalizó algo cansada del parloteo. Estiró su brazo, apagó la lampara de su lado y se cubrió la cara con sus cobijas. Ese era un tema que no se tocaba, tendría que acostumbrar a la nueva a eso, así como lo había hecho con las personas que la rodeaban en esa clínica.

 **-OO-**

 **So Sadie 3 Ahí dónde la ven ella es más compleja de lo que parece, se ha vuelto una de mis personas favoritas en esta historia, pero ya la verán 3**

 **Siento cualquier horror ortográfico, siempre lo reviso mil veces pero tengo un porquito de dislexia y no, qué va, a veces escribo burradas sin darme cuenta, es como inconsciente.**

 **GRACIAS por los comentarios personitas que leen.**

 **¿QUIEREN SPOILER? idk, el próximo capítulo va pasar algo que dkdjkdl... mejor no digo nada.**

 **Según mi calendario, nos leemos el jueves 3**

 **Clau***

 _ps. Men esa canción del principio del capítulo... xD_


	10. Twist Of Fate

Está sentada en el jardín, su espalda está apoyada en un tronco y en su regazo hay un libro, además lleva unas gafas oscuras y un par de audífonos de color rosa adornan sus oídos pegados a un viejo ipod blanco que solía ser de su hermana cuando era más joven y la gente no ponía su música en los celulares. Tiene canciones nuevas, porque antes de venir a la clínica ella le descargó algunas, sabía que le quitarían su teléfono cuando llegaran por lo que prefirió prevenir.

Es sábado por la mañana y no debe ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus tareas, tampoco hay terapia grupal o individual. Lo único que le queda es sentarse ahí hasta se haga de noche porque no tiene nada más que hacer, pero no le molesta tanto, se siente relajada entre la combinación de el libro y su música que cree que podría quedarse ahí para siempre.

La señorita Bouno parece tan contenta con su trabajo que le ha comprado un libro muy especial, a Millie se le han iluminado los ojos al verlo "Historia de la danza y sus orígenes." de Artemis Markessinis, es completamente sublime, siente como se enamora de nuevo de su carrera universitaria, pero al mismo tiempo se siente triste, nostálgica, ya que en vez de estar encerrada en esa institución podría estar recibiendo sus cursos disciplinarios, de hecho los estaría terminando, para esas fecha ya hubiera llegado a lo último del semestre entregando múltiples proyectos y recibiendo sus notas finales, un montón de excelentes, está segura, ella no aceptaría menos, habría concluido su primer año y se consideraría una estudiante de segundo nivel. Sin embargo, dejó a mitad el semestre, todo debido a su colapso físico, y ahora está atrasada.

Cuando se pone a pensar en eso comienza a sentir que se hiperventila, por lo que respira hondo, se concentra en la tonada de The 1975 que está sonando en sus oídos y vuelve a fijar su atención en las páginas que lee, esto no dura mucho porque de repente uno de sus auriculares es desprendido de su oído derecho y siente a alguien a su lado.

— ¿Qué escuchas? — pregunta Finn colocándose su audífono y acercándose más de lo necesario a ella, no puede evitarlo, lo mira completamente perdida, es como si la sacaran a la fuerza de su planeta interno — No sabía que te gustaba The 1975, son buenos, no sé, no defino si me suenan comerciales o no. — alza una ceja una vez que se pone al corriente con la situación.

— Ya vas a empezar. — suelta ella rodando los ojos, de lo único que habla Finn siempre, música, música comercial, música con más de 4 acordes, música con riffs de guitarras infinitos, música antigua que demuestra los orígenes de los géneros, datos innecesarios e inservibles de... música, instrumentos, guitarras, pedales de guitarras, amplificadores, estructuras de canciones, Millie ha aprendido algo de eso, pero la mayoría del tiempo nunca entendió de qué carajos le hablaba el chico, eso y que odiaba que Finn siempre criticara la "basura" que ella oía.

— No lo voy a hacer esta vez. — levanta los brazos tratando de que ella se calme, se relaje — Quiero escuchar un poco de lo que suena en tu cabeza, me parece que tu gusto ha mejorado desde que no estamos juntos.

— ¿Eso crees? — cierra su libro y toma el pequeño ipod entre sus manos.

— Sí, pero me rompe el corazón que no haya sido yo el que te inculcó mejor música. — Millie no sabe si tomar eso como una broma o qué, por lo que calla, él parece notar esto — ¿De qué trata esta canción? — pregunta para aligerar las cosas. Entonces es cuando ella concentra su atención en lo que está sonando y se da cuenta que solía oír esa melodía en sus momentos de despecho, curioso como la vida da vueltas, ahora está sentada justo ahí escuchándola con el causante de sus problemas emocionales más frágiles.

— Bueno... — sus ojos se pasean por alrededor mientras piensa en como ponerlo de la manera correcta — No lo sé, las canciones de The 1975 no tienen mucho sentido, pero me gusta, esta frase en especial: — espera a que suene y observa a Finn con disimulo — Solo tú y yo esta noche, ¿Por qué no descifras mi corazón? tienes algo qué decir ¿Por qué no lo dices en voz alta? en vez de dejarlo en tu cabeza, es siempre los mismo ¿Por qué no sacas tu corazón? en vez de dejarlo en tu cabeza. — no cree que el chico entienda lo que ella sentía al escucharla justo luego de que terminaran, cuando la bailarina no comprendía, por más que lo intentara, lo que había dentro de Finn, en su mente.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunta luego de oírla varios segundos en silencio.

— Heart Out.

— Creo que me gusta. — murmura y una parte de ella quiere golpearlo muy fuerte, pero tiene claro que él no entendería porqué lo ha hecho, además, se supone que eso ya ha quedado en el pasado y que cuando escucha esa canción no debe pensar en Finn, porque ya lo superó, sin embargo él ha creado un nuevo recuerdo de los dos sentados bajo ese árbol oyendo esa canción, no cree volver a escucharla de la misma manera, jamás — ¿Sabes? — el pelinegro vuelve a captar su atención, entonces Millie lo observa fijamente, sus gestos, su cabello cayendo de manera despreocupada sobre su frente, sus pecas que cubren sus pómulos y nariz, los ojos intensos y la sonrisa torcida — Esta canción suena a ti ¿No te parece? — la chica niega y lo único que quiere es gritarle, que en realidad es suya — Claro que sí, tú deberías sacar todo lo que tienes en esa cabeza, decirlo en voz alta. — esos son los momentos en los que recuerda porqué no podían estar juntos, justo cuando Finn quiere echarle los problemas a ella, culparla, cuando las cosas son de los dos.

— Todo lo contrario Wolfhard. — la bailarina se quita un audífono y se cruza de brazos para mirar hacia otro lado, a lo lejos ve a Sadie con Gaten — Creo que tú eres el que debería sacar todo lo que hay en tu enigmática cabeza. — sentencia seria. Se están pasando, lo están arruinando, la línea que no les permite hablar de temas demasiado melancólicos se ha ido.

— ¿Enigmática? — repite Finn a modo de pregunta, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo no es graciosa o divertida, es la cínica, la peor de su baraja, Millie sabe que de todas es la que más odia, porque es la más triste, la que anticipa una discusión entre ambos — Brown, no hay nada de enigmático en mí, créeme, no había una clave para averiguar que tenía aquí o algo por el estilo. — coloca un dedo en su sien y se pone de pie, parece tan molesto — Solo tenías que preguntar, solo mostrar tu maldito interés por mí, pero tú ni eso pudiste hacer, eras tan poco comprometida conmigo que ni te molestabas en eso. — dos años después y están teniendo el mismo argumento de siempre.

— No, por supuesto. — responde ella tomando sus cosas y poniéndose en pie de igual manera — ¿Y qué hubiera obtenido de ti? ¡Mentiras! — grita de manera desgarradora — Porque era lo único que me mostrabas de ti, falsedades, una máscara de alguien que no eras ¿Todo para cubrir qué Finn? tus demonios, tu miedo, tu manera de pensar, tus vicios, toda esa persona que en realidad eras, y en vez eso preferiste mostrarme el disfraz de chico perfecto para que yo cayera a tus pies, un día simplemente te cansaste de mentir, te hartaste de pretender y botaste a la basura tu papel ideal, te quitaste la estúpida máscara y decidiste mandar a al carajo todo, junto conmigo. — se señala frustrada y trata de tragar el nudo que se ha formado en tu garganta. Finn mete las manos en sus bolsillos y mira el pasto debajo de los pies de ambos.

— Si eso es lo que quieres pensar de mí... — el chico se da la vuelta para darle la espalda — Hazlo, ya no me interesa. — concluye para luego irse y dejarla completamente sola e inestable debajo de ese árbol.

Su sábado se acaba de ir al carajo.

Pero ella no planea dejar que el domingo tenga el mismo destino, por lo que muy temprano en la mañana, casi cuando sale el sol, mientras todos duermen, Millie se pone unas pantis blancas, un leotardo negro, unos calentadores color rosa y sostiene su cabello con una banda que hace juego, baja el ascensor apurada encaminándose al salón de música, sabe que no quiere bailar con Debussy esa mañana y además no puede conectar el equipo porque podrían despertar a algunos pacientes, así que se pone sus audífonos y su viejo ipod es quien la acompaña esa mañana, para ser más específicos, es Olivia Newton-John quien le inunda los oídos con algunas canciones ochenteras, no tiene ánimos de algo suave, ya que no busca relajarse practicando ballet, todo lo contrario desea liberar presión, esa que siempre se acumula en su cabeza en los peores momentos, así que por unos momentos juega a hacer Alex Owens de Flashdance y salta por todo el salón, sus vueltas luego de unas horas regresan a ser impecables, las puntas de los pies le arden y sus músculos están hirviendo, pero a ella no le importa, en el instante que empieza a bailar todo desaparece mágicamente, la clínica, su enfermedad, sus padres, los doctores, las comidas, Finn, todo deja de existir.

En vez de eso la castaña obliga a su cuerpo a ejecutar complejos e impecables movimientos que la sacan de ese horrible lugar dónde está internada. Llega a un punto en el que las horas avanzan y ella ni siquiera va a desayunar, sabe que el doctor Heathon o la señorita Natalia la regañaran por no cumplir con los horarios, pero no le importa, por ahora en lo único que vale la pena pensar en cómo devolverle la flexibilidad a su cuerpo que ha perdido en el último mes.

— ¡Millie! — de pronto en el vaivén, mientras gira, en una de sus tomas se encuentra con la cara de Noah, a lo lejos puede escuchar la voz del castaño, por lo que se detiene de inmediato, al parar en seco todas esas horas de ejercicio le cobran la factura, comienza a sentirse mareada y poco débil, además no puede respirar bien, pero debe actuar de manera natural frente al chico o podría decirle algo al doc. La bailarina se quita uno de los auriculares y se limpia la capa de sudor que cubre su frente — Te estoy buscando desde hace una hora ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la mira un tanto preocupado.

La chica trata de recomponerse y se esfuerza por que su voz no se escuche entre cortada por la falta de aire.

— Bailando. — responde agotada, por supuesto, Noah niega.

— No deberías estar forzando tu cuerpo así, lo sabes. — oh, vaya que lo sabe, pero eso no la detuvo — Sé que no soy nadie para darte un sermón pero, tienes qué cuidarte. — ella solo asiente y camina hasta dónde ha puesto su botella de agua, la toma para verter el líquido en su boca, al sentir el agua bajar por su garganta y quemar hace una mueca.

— Está bien. — es lo único que dice y luego le devuelve la mirada a Noah expectante.

— Bueno, he venido aquí porque... — parece un tanto nervioso, por lo que capta la atención de la chica — Alguien ha venido a verte.

— ¿Quién? — pregunta confundida, nadie nunca la visita, excepto tal vez Charlie, pero hacía un par de semanas lo había visto ya.

— Tal vez sea mejor que lo averigües tú. — el castaño hace una mueca algo incómoda mientras ella cambia sus zapatillas por unas tenis y encima del leotardo se cuadra un jogger gris que usa solo los fines de semana — Te están esperando en el comedor. — Millie arruga las cejas ¿están? ¿Plural?

— Ya, gracias por avisarme. — le agradece a su amigo mientras presiona su hombro para luego salir de la sala de música con destino al comedor algo perdida, tarda apenas un par de minutos en llegar, va a paso lento, ya que se siente muy cansada, y está consiente de que se ve terrible, pero no desea hacer esperar a sus visitantes.

Entra a la cafetería desorientada y nota que no hay nadie, seguro ya pasó el almuerzo, piensa, sin embargo, en una esquina, sentados juntos con una mueca desagradable, están... sus padres. Millie cree que podría desmayarse en ese instante y una mezcla extraña de dolor y enojo se instala en su pecho, tiene más de un mes sin verlos, y ninguno de los dos le han respondido a sus llamadas, hay una parte de ella que quiere gritarles, pero la otra, los extraña, y esta última es la que la invade por lo que termina corriendo a ellos, una vez cerca su padre se pone de pie para abrazarla, la castaña había olvidado cómo era que se sentía aquello. Seguidamente se acerca a su mamá que aún está sentada y cuando extiende sus brazos hacia ella, esta niega con una cara de asco indicándole que se siente.

— ¿Qué pasa madre? — pregunta desencajada mientras hace lo que le pide.

— Por favor, mírate Millie, estás toda sudada. — exclama para luego poner un dedo sobre la bandeja que tiene al frente y pasársela — Será luego, ahora come, que ya nos han dicho que te saltaste el desayuno por estar bailando. — la castaña desea matar a quien sea que la haya acusado con sus padres, ya que no es una niña para que le den una reprimenda — Anda. — insiste y de mala gana empieza a comer lo que le han servido — No se supone que debas estar practicando.

— Kelly... — murmura su padre tratando de tomar la mano de su esposa, pero esta la quita.

— Hablo en serio Robert. — contraataca mientras lo fulmina con la mirada — No está aquí para que la sigan consintiendo, está aquí porque decidió arruinar la vida de todos en la familia jugando a la mártir, ahora debe cumplir con su castigo, y eso es, cumplir sus tratamiento y no más baile.

— ¿Así es cómo lo ves? — pregunta la joven sin dar crédito — Que me estás castigando al meterme aquí. — bufa frustrada — Pensé que querías que me pusiera bien.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? — poco a poco el tono de la voz de su madre va de moderado a alto — Oh Millie estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, vaya ¡Que contenta me tiene el hecho de que recibas tratamiento! — una sonrisa cínica se instala en la cara de esta y a la bailarina le asusta por un segundo — ¡Es más! se lo voy a contar a los vecinos, lo orgullosa que estoy de que mi hija esté en una clínica para dementes, a ver si así dejan de mirarme y susurrar que soy la peor madre del mundo.

La chica se pone de pie, se siente furiosa — ¿Y quién rayos te dijo que no lo eras? ¿eh? — alza una ceja de manera retadora — ¿Por qué en ves preocuparte por lo que dicen los demás no ves lo que estás haciendo para que te llamen así? No toda la culpa es mía aquí. — la mujer también se pone de pie.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿De quién más va a ser? tú eres la egoísta que decidió hundirse y no contenta con ello nos jalaste contigo, a todos, a mí, a tu padre, a Paige, a Charlie, hasta la pobre Ava sufre con lo que te haces. — la bailarina pierde la compostura en ese preciso momento, en parte porque ella sabe que las palabras de su madre son reales — Yo no te crié para que te convirtieras en esto, yo te enseñé a ser una buena mujer, respetuosa, reservada, complaciente, por eso te llevamos a la iglesia desde que eras pequeña ¿Y así es como nos agradeces?

— Y nunca pensaste que yo necesitaba más que disciplina, algo como ¿Amor? ¿Valores? ¿que alguien se preocupara un poco por mí? en vez de exigirme ser perfecta todo el tiempo. — las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos listas para que las deje ir — No, tú siempre pensaste en las apariencias primero que en mí, era mucho más importante pavonearte por toda la comunidad con el título de mujer del año qué preguntarme cómo me sentía. — baja la mirada unos segundos, lo único que rescataba era su fe, eso era lo único que su madre había hecho bien — ¿Sabes qué creo que eres? — levanta su cabeza, porque por primera vez piensa a decirle a su mamá lo que piensa de ella — ¡Que eres una hipócrita! — apenas suelta la bomba su papá se levanta de la mesa.

— ¡Millie no le hables así a tu madre!

La castaña suelta una enorme carcajada, todos pueden jugar a ese juego, en dónde se echan la culpa mutuamente y se levan las manos — ¡Claro! — apunta sonriendo — ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Si tú, papá, eres, su fan número uno ¡Por eso están juntos! tú el lambiscón y ella se luce, lo que diga mamá, alabado sea ¿No? la pareja ideal, bueno ¿Saben? estoy harta de pretender que todo está bien, es lo contrario, estoy echa un desastre, no puedo ni siquiera aceptar que estoy malditamente enferma y me quiero morir al sentirme así de chueca, solo porque no puedo enorgullecerlos, pero me cansé de intentar hacerlo. — ambos la miran con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que por primera vez en su vida, Millie les ha dicho lo que piensa.

— No sé por qué Dios nos castigó con una hija tan ingrata. — suelta su madre y ella asiente varias veces.

— Lamento ya no ser lo que quieres mamá. — susurra mirando sus manos — Pero he decidido que ya no voy a complacerte. — es lo último que les dice antes de salir de la cafetería sin mirar ni siquiera una vez hacia atrás, ya que siente que no le ha quedado nada, y aunque aquello le resulta verdaderamente triste, ya que aparte de todo ama a sus padres, no se arrepiente de nada de lo que dijo, por lo contrario, siente que la adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo, como si pudiera hacerlo todo y por unos minutos de su vida Millie decide no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos conscientes.

Así que camina por los pasillos de la clínica sin rumbo realmente, son sus decididos pies los que la guían ya que su cabeza de ha desconectado por completo, nunca se ha sentido tan genuina en su vida y a la misma vez es como si ella no estuviera más en su cuerpo, en las palmas de sus manos hay una oleada de cosquillas que le exigen tocar cosas que no puede tocar, palpar, es una emoción indescifrable la que le exige ser satisfecha en ese preciso momento, así que la castaña comienza a asimilar las sensaciones, y es cuando comprende hacia dónde se dirige de manera desesperada, y más que un lugar, entiende que es una persona, de manera ilógica Millie le está buscando.

Luego de un rato lo localiza frente al elevador que está en el pabellón B, su corazón es quien lo ha encontrado; está marcando su piso y apunto de subir, al verlo, su pulso se acelera y sus pies se mueven lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas se cierren detrás de ella, pasan segundos en los que la castaña solo lo mira, a los ojos, sin vergüenza o pena, no tiene miedo a donde esas puertas de color oscuro la puedan llevar, su rostro se plasma con una seguridad infinita.

Por el contrario él la mira completamente perdido — Millie ¿qué...? — no termina la oración porque la chica tiene que actuar antes de que su impulso se desvanezca, así que se pega al muchacho y lo empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Nunca ha hecho algo como eso, y las manos le pican, pero no decide si es por los nervios o que se mueren por posarse encima de él, por tocarlo. Ni por un instante sus confusos ojos se despegan de ella, y necesita que se mantengan así por un segundo más mientras decide como debe atacar la indefensa presa que tiene en sus brazos.

¿Lo anticipará? se pregunta la bailarina cuando sus manos se posan en su pecho, pero una vez que entran en contacto ella sabe que no puede resistirlo más, estas suben y mientras una descansa en el hombro del muchacho, la otra va a dar su cuello solo para sentir su piel cálida debajo de sus propios poros, es ahí cuando pierde los pocos estribos que tiene para ese momento, tira de él al tiempo que levanta su mentón poniéndose de puntillas ya que es demasiado alto y sucede.

Toda su terapia se va por un tubo en el momento en el que ella y Finn Wolfhard unen sus labios, ya que justo ahí, es dónde sus emociones salen a flor de piel.

 **-OO-**

 **Me morí 3 hjfhkf les dije que iba a pasar algo que jkjflf**

 **GRACIAS , sus comentarios también son super lindos, son las mejores.**

 **Clau***


End file.
